


Whispers in the dark

by Qwerty1



Series: Doctor Who AU fanfics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It gets kind of dark later, Light Bondage, Smut, Will Add More, kind of, tw abuse, tw ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has never been intrested in any type of relationship, not since she dumped her last idiot boyfriend. When she spots the really cute sub at the market, she does the only thing she can to help him: she buys him. Within seconds her life's turned upside down, and it will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You know what you need?"  
"One month's vacation on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere?" Rose guesses, yawning.  
"That's also a good idea, but I was gonna say puppy."  
"A dog? Really, Amy?"  
"Or a cat. Cats can take care of themselfs, you know."  
"Yes, but why?"

Her friend sighs, running a hand through her red hair.  
"Because, if you're not intrested in any kind of relationship, you're at least gonna need company. I won't be around forever, you know."  
That last part was obviously meant as a joke, but Rose just don't find it funny. She's too busy watching the first 19 years of her life flash in front of her eyes, wondering why she's slways ended up with boyfriends who cares about nothing but themselfs.

"You know, I used to have a goldfish", she says.  
"Not the world's funniest pet, was it? Rose, I mean it! You could just come with me to the animal shelter, at least."  
"I'm fine, thanks."

 

Despite her efforts, Amy still maneges to convince her somehow. They are walking down the busy streets of London, full of people yelling out that their products are the best and their prices are the lowest. In other words, things are just as they should be.

Almost.

Amy stops walking in the middle of a movement, slowly turning her face to her right. It's a small group of people, standing in a circle around a young girl. The girl's hands are tied behind her back, and if you listen closely you can hear the people around her calling out prizes, one by one. The one who bids the highest, gets the slave.

Or, she's not exactly a slave. She's what's called a submissive, a status that's given to a person after a number of tests. Some people believe that submissives were created for obeying and pleasing others, and that they enjoy it. But Amy knows better. She's spent months demostrating against that sort of thing, but it never seems to do any differens.

She curses under her breath, and Rose places a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not illegal or anything", she says with a smile, trying to make her friend feel better but not succeding.  
Amy only shakes her head.  
"It doesn't matter, they are still selling people! Like, actual people!"  
When she's upset, her Scottish accent gets even stronger.

Rose understands her anger, she really does. But at the same time, it's not her job to worry about that. It's only a small amount that actually gets marked as subs, and she's just happy she's not one of them.

Amy takes a deep breath, finally calming down. She throws a last glance at the girl in the middle of the crowd, shaking her head before turning to Rose again. The blonde places a hand on her shoulder, hoping it will give at least a little comfort.

There's a tiny bell that rings as the door to the animal shelter is opened. Rose looks around at all the furry creatures in the cages. They are really cute, she has to admit that. At the same time it just isn't what she's looking for. She doesn't really wanna be here, anyway.

She takes her time though, studying the animals. They look lonely, she realizes. She wishes someone would adopt them, but she doesn't want that someone to be her. She couldn't take care of a pet, she can beraly pay for her flat.

There's a kitten with chocolate brown fur and golden eyes watching her from the bars of the cage. It's actually really adorable, but her heart sinks when she thinks about what kind of home the kitten would get if she adopted it.

Sighting sadly, she turns to Amy.  
"Not finding anyone you like?"  
"Yea, they're all really cute. It's just, I'm not sure if I'll be able to take care of a pet..."  
"But, cats take care of themselfs!"  
"Yes, but... I don't know, it still don't feel like the right thing. I could wait a few months, maybe?"  
Amy gives her a nod in respons, and they leave the shelter. She don't know why she's disapointed, she wasn't exactly expecting her friend to find a companion. It's like Rose said, maybe she just needs time.

Rose pulls her jacket tighter around her body, letting out a deep breath. The oxygen turns into a tiny smoke cloud as it leaves her mouth and melts into the air around her. She starts walking again, towards her flat.

She didn't mean to look towards the group of people, it just happened. The girl's gone now, probably sold to some perv. The thought makes her sick, but she still can't look away.

This time, it's a man standing in the middle. Just like the girl, his hands are tied behind his back and he's starring at his feet. He's really skinny, and tall. And handsome. The blue suit looks like it's been created especially for him, and his messy hair's got the same color as that kitten's fur. A part of her doesn't wanna admit it, but he looks really good. He's even kind of cute.

"Rose, come on! Remember what you told me, there isn't anything we can do", Amy hisses, pulling her jacket sleeve.  
Rose swallows. She knows Amy's right, there's nothing she can do. Not right now, at least.

But as she's just about to turn around and start walking again, when everyone starts to yell out prizes. She listens to their voices, putting a price on such a beautiful human being. Most of them are older men, and she doesn't even want to think about what they'll do to him once they've bought him.

Right there, she makes a decision. A bad decision, a horrible decision. But that doesn't really matter. She needs to get him away from here, to protect him. She's got a sudden urge to just wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the world. For some reason, she can't just stand there and watch.

She starts running, pushing herself through the crowd. The man lifts his head and for a split second, they make eye contact.  
"20 000 pounds!" she suddenly screams, without knowing what she's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's like someone pressed a button, stopping time itself. The crowd goes dead silent, every face turning towards Rose. She swallows the lump that's suddenly forming in her throat, her brain screaming at her to stop whatever she's doing.  
Amy catches up with her, grabbing her arm roughly from behind.  
"Are you MAD!? Do you realize what you've done?"

Rose ignores her, tears her arm free and takes a few steps forward. All eyes are on her as she walks forward like she's in a trance. The two men that were watching things from the shadows walks over to her. They don't look like people who you'd be expecting to do this sort of thing. They look pretty rich, spotless tuxidos and all.

"Oh, that was a generous offer for such a unexperienced sub. What makes you want him?"  
"Um..." is all she can get out.  
"Let's just give us the money and get him out of here", the younger one of them hisses out.  
The older one nods in agreement. Rose does her best not to cry as she hands them a bundle of cash, hands shaking.  
She turns to the sub. He's starring at his feet once more, refusing to meet her eyes.  
"Look at me", she whispers softly.

She doesn't want him to be scared. He slowly lifts to face, their eyes meeting. He takes a shaking breath. Part of her wants to tell him that everything's going to be okay. Part of her wants to wake up from this horrible dream.

After a moment of pretty uncomfortable silence between them, she takes a deep breath.  
"Let's go."  
He obeys without even hesitating, following her like a little puppy.

 

"What's your name?"  
"I don't... I don't have a name, Miss. They just call me the Doctor."  
"That is just wierd! And for the last time, stop calling me that!"  
Despite the fact that she's told him her name several times in the hour they've spend in her flat, he won't call her anything else. It's getting frustrating.

He's beraly said a word since they left the market. She freed his hands from the ropes long ago and he seemed so thankfull it was almost silly. For the last hour he's been sitting quietly in her couch, just starring at his hands in his lap. Are people supposed to act like that? She's got no idea. It can't be normal, she's sure of that.

Pulling out her phone, she opens Google and starts searching. She types all kinds of key words into the search bar, but nothing seems to match. She's almost given up, when she accidently clicks on a link.

_The relationship between a Dom and a Sub might be different depending on the persons in it, but it's based on a number of rules which the Dom is free to come up with._

_Since all Subs have been trained from a young age to obey commands and follow rules, it's also important that the Dom doesn't give them to much freedom since it can make them confused or stressed._

_Once a Dom has bought a Sub, it's their job to make the relationship work. They are free to use their Sub anyway they want, including sexually. Like we mentioned earlier, a Sub has been trained their entire life and their single job is to make their Dom happy._

Once she's reached the end of the text, Rose feels like the room's suddenly spinning around her. A sickness has formed in her throat. She tries to get rid of the feeling by swallowing multiple times, but it doesn't work. She thinks about getting a cup of tea, looking over at the Doctor. He hasn't said a word, nor has he moved. It actually seems like he's waiting for her to say or do something. 

"Doctor? Could you get me a cup of tea?" she asks carefuly.  
He gets up from the couch without a reply and disappers into the kitchen. Rose lets her eyes fall shut, doing her best to relax.

She's pulled from her thoughts by the sudden ringing of her phone. It's still laying on the coffee table in front of her, and the screen lights up with Amy's name. She lets out a deep sight, wondering if she should just let it ring. She doesn't wanna talk to anyone right now.

Amy doesn't give up, though. The phone just keeps ringing. Letting out a groan, Rose answers the call.

"Yes?"  
"I just called to say that I forgive you. Or, kind of."  
"What?"  
"You know, for buying a person. What are you gonna do now, anyway? You are gonna be nice to him, right?"   
The last part almost sounds like a threat, being whispered in her thick accent. Rose lets out a laugh.  
"Of course, who do you think I am? It's just... I don't know, he's acting so wierd. Like he's scared of everything."  
"Of course he is! He's been treated like shit his entire life, what do you expect?"  
She honestly sounds annoyed. Rose takes a deep breath, nodding even though she knows Amy can't see it.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't think he would be so-"

She cuts herself off in the middle of the sentence when she realizes the Doctor has returned to the room. He's holding a tray with a single cup of steaming tea.  
"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't know what flavor you like so I-"  
"Don't call me that!" Rose suddenly yells, frustration taking over.  
He flinches, dropping the tray on the floor. The cup shatters as it hits the floor, the tea forming a small puddle by his feet. 

Rose can hear Amy yell at her through the phone, though she can't hear the words. The Doctor backs away until his back's pressed against the wall. His hands are shaking and he bites into his bottom lip hard. When Rose stands up from the couch, she can still hear Amy's screams. She gets a sudden urge to hit something. Not wanting to hurt herself nor him, she grabs a pillow from the couch and throws it onto the floor.

"You, just... Get out of my sight, please!" she begs.  
He gives a tiny nod before running into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. She falls to her knees, runs her hands through her hair and forces herself to take deep breaths.

When she's able to breath without problem again Rose stands up and grabs her phone from the couch where she threw it, holding it against her ear with a shaking hand.

"Amy...", she almost whimpers.  
"ROSE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHERE IS HE!?"  
"He's in the bedroom! I didn't lay a hand on him, I SWEAR!"  
"Then what happened? You need to talk to him, Rose. He's probably terrified, I would be if I were him."  
"Y-yeah, I know."

She ends the call, turns her head towards the bedroom door and tries not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was prepared for a lot of things. He was prepared for pain, insults and being treated like he's nothing.

He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't prepared for this beautiful girl to buy him and suddenly start being nice to him. He's not really used to anyone being nice to him. He doesn't know how to react to it. All he's been taught is to be really thankfull and not take anything for granted. People always told him you have to earn kindness and respect, she just gives him all that. She even wants him to call her by her first name, it has to be some kind of joke!

He's sitting in the corner of her bedroom, hands in his lap. The events of the past few minutes keeps repeating in his head: him dropping the tray on the floor and Rose getting mad. He promised long ago he wouldn't disappont any Dom, and for some reason it feels even worse with her. She's been nice to him without him actually deserving it.

There's a knock on the door. He doesn't answer, doesn't even move. For a moment he hopes she'll give up and leave, but then the door opens. He holds his breath as a pair of familiar brown eyes peers at him.

"Doctor? You okay?"   
He doesn't reply, doesn't even react. She hesitates for a moment before opening the door completely, entering the room. He automaticly presses himself back against the wall, holding his breath. She kneels beside him, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"I know what this looks like. I know it seems like I knew was I was doing back at the market. But to be honest, I wasn't. I just did it, without really thinking."  
He slowly lifts his head, looking at her with watery eyes.  
"I'm sorry for the tea. I'm so, so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise", he babbles.

This time, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she wraps her arms around him and holds him close to her. He struggles against the embrace, not knowing what's going on. She doesn't let go, only holds him tighter. After a moment he goes limp, just letting her hold him. It actually feels really nice. The warmth of her body and the beat of her heart helps him calm down.

There's a ring at the door, and the moment's over in a flash. She gets up from the floor and gives him one last smile before leaving the room. He stays like that, pressed into the corner. A paralyzing feeling of loneliness suddenly grabs him, not having her by his side anymore. He's not supposed to feel disappointed or sad, he's just supposed to accept it and do what she wants. And right now, she wants him to stay there.

It feels liks hours, even though he's sure it's only been a couple of minutes. He can hear her talking to someone. It's the Scottish girl from the market, and a male who's voice he doesn't recognize. 

 

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding!"   
"Of course she wasn't!"   
Amy takes a sip from her tea, her boyfriend starring at her in disbelief. Rose gives them both a small smile.  
"I just... I don't know what to do. I can't keep him, can I? God, that sounded horrible!"  
"Well, he's not an animal or something. It's like Amy said, he's an human being with feelings."  
"Thanks, Rory... You don't think I already know that?"  
"Yeah, of course you do. I was just... Urgh, forget it!" 

There's moment of silence. Rose bites her bottom lip, throwing a glance towards her bedroom. Why is he still in there?   
"I just don't want him to be scared of me. I hate it, it makes me feel horrible!" she exclaims.  
"Rose, not to be rude or anything, but to be honest I'm not suprised. He's a Sub, and Subs aren't treated nicely in today's society. You need to give him time, you need to be patient."  
She nods in respons, letting Amy's advice sink in. She know's her friend's probably right. 

 

"You can take the couch", Rose announces, dumping a pillow and a blanket in the Doctor's arms.  
He blinks at her, looking confused.   
"What time do you want me to go to sleep, Miss?"  
She opens her mouth to protest against the title he's given her, but closes it again. She's got a feeling it would only make things worse.  
"It's your decision and yours only, love", she tells him.  
She's got no idea where the pet name came from.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's alarm goes off exactly 07:30. She groans, rolls over and reaches for the button that will silence the ear shattering beeping. She didn't get much sleep last night, not that she's suprised. She layed awake for hours, just looking at the ceiling.

Despite being completely exhausted and battling against a headache, she maneges to get out of bed and into the shower. She stays under the hot water a bit too long, almost feeling like she'll fall asleep. Once she gets out and realizes she's late she curses under her breath.

 

The Doctor slowly opens his eyes, blinking as the light from the window reaches his eyes. He yawns, trying to remember where he is. Once he does, his heart starts beating really fast. He jumps from the couch, bracing himself for Rose's yelling. He didn't mean to sleep that long, he really didn't!

But he can't find his Dom anywhere. Instead, he finds a yellow post it note with a message scribbled on it.

Good morning!

I'll probably be at work when you wake up. There's some food in the fridge, take what you need (though not all of it). Be safe, I'll be home at 18

\- R

The Doctor picks up the small piece of paper from the coffee table, just holding it in his hand and looking at the words. He keeps thinking all this is just some kind of dream, no Dom could be this nice!

He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He's really hungry, he can't even remember the last time he had a full meal. A few minutes later he enters the kitchen, opening the fridge. He spends a long moment standing, just staring at the food. It smells so good, and he's so hungry, and he just wants to-

But he can't. He slams the fridge door shut, leaning his forehead against the cool surface. He's so hungry, but he just can't. It would be breaking every single rule about food every Dom has ever given him. He can't risk eating too much, it's better to not eat anything. When she returns home she can give him the limits, but right now he needs to be extra careful so he doesn't do anything she doesn't want him to.

He spends a few hours just sitting on the couch, starring at the wall in front of him. At this point his stomach's screaming for food, but he has to wait for her. That's what everyone's ever told him, ever since he was a little kid.

 

No matter how calm she tries to be, Rose can't help but worry. What if he gets hurt? What if he gets lonely? What if something happens to him?

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. The Doctor's fine, of course he is. He can take care of himself, he's an adult for God's sake! She left a note, just like she should. What could possibly go wrong?

 

The Doctor looks over at the clock on the wall. Two hours until Rose returns from work. That's not too long. His body doesn't seem to agree on that. He's lost almost all energy, all he really has the strengh to do is lay on the couch. Two hours isn't that bad, he tells himself. That doesn't make things easier though, and he's starting to feel dizzy.

 

"I'm back!" Rose announces as she enters the flat.  
No reply. That's wierd. She throws her bag onto the floor, kicks off her shoes and starts searching for her Sub.

It doesn't take long until she finds him, passed out on the couch. His eyes are half closed and he just looks so exhausted. He looks really cute, to be honest. She slowly walks closer to him. When he notices her presence he lets out a weak groan.  
"Oh my god, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

He struggles to sit up, blinking at her.   
"I'm just hungry", he says slowly.  
"Didn't you eat enough?" she asks, concerned.  
"I didn't eat at all", he confesses quietly.

 

"So, are you gonna tell me why you tried to starve yourself? It wouldn't work over a few hours, anyway."

Rose has got her arms crossed over her chest as she watches him. He's just finished his plate of pasta and he doesn't want to meet her eyes. He takes a deep breath.  
"I didn't know if I was allowed to..."  
"Are you joking!? Didn't you see the note I left you?"  
"Yeah, I did. I just didn't know how MUCH I was allowed to eat. I didn't want to upset you, not again."

Rose lets out a long sight, thinking back at the text she read. The text about Dom/Sub relationships, the text that said that Subs with too much freedom could get confused.

"Look, next time I'll put a lunch box in the fridge and label it for you. That way, you won't be unsure."  
He nods, giving her a tiny smile.  
"Thank you, M- Rose."  
Hearing him say her name like that makes her all fuzzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose spends the next few days making up small rules that will make their life easier. Like she promised she keeps a lunch box in the fridge, which is the only thing the Doctor's allowed to eat unless she tells him differently. He happily agrees with that.

In return, he's began calling her by her first name. It's such a wierd feeling having so much control over someone, Rose decides. At the same time it feels good in some way. She gets to decide what he can and can't do. It's a feeling of power, of dominance.

And she likes it.

 

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can."  
"What's the rules you had to live with before I bought you?"  
She's had the thoughts for a while now, wondering what a REAL Dom/Sub relationship is actually like. As odd as it may sound, she's actually intrested. 

"Well... No being rude to, disrespect or disobey my Dom. Not allowed to leave the house by myself, nor talk to strangers. Oh, and and not eat or drink anything unless my Dom says I'm allowed to."  
While talking, the Doctor's eyes has got sadder and sadder. It's like someone punched her in the chest, a wierd feeling of guilt. She's got no idea why though, it's not like any of this is her fault.

"I'm sorry, I won't be like any of them..."  
"That's what they all say."  
He's looking right at her again, his bottom lip shaking. She sights, brain desperatly searching for something to say. When she can't find anything, it's like her lips move by themselfs:  
"Bedroom, sit on the bed and wait for me."

When he leaves the room, she starts to panic. What was she thinking!? She can't punish him or something! Not only would it make things worse, it would destroy every piece of trust he's ever felt towards her. No, she needs to show him that she really cares, that she wants him happy and safe. But HOW!? 

 

For every minute, the anxiety in the Doctor's chest grows even more. He feels like shit, making her feel bad when she's obviously trying to help him. Urgh, he can't do anything right! She's probably gonna punish him. He deserves it, anyway. 

The sound of footsteps pulls him from his thoughts. He tries to swallow the growing lump in his throat, but it won't go away. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, his brain screaming at him that this is what he deserves.

When Rose enters the room, he swears that his heart stops for a second. She stands in the doorway for a moment, just like she's trying to figure out what to do with him. When a few minute's passed, she walks over to him and sits down on the side of the bed. She still doesn't say anything, just keeps looking at him. Something tells him it's not a good sign.

"I just... I don't even know what to say", she whispers finally.  
He doesn't notice his hands are shaking until she places her hand on top of his, stilling his movements. The Doctor opens his eyes again, peering at her. She gives him a tense smile.

"You don't even need to stay here. You could get your own place, live your own life! I don't wanna own anyone, it's horrible and wrong in every way possible."  
He looks like he's gonna say something, but he doesn't. He just sits there, looking at her.  
"I can't. You bought me, that means I'm yours. Until you decide to sell me, that is..."

"What happens if... If I ordered you to trust me? Like an actual comand?"  
He shakes his head.  
"That would never work."  
"Obviously not."

They sit quietly for a moment before they both burst out laughting. The Doctor doesn't really know why. He just finds her funny. And cute. And beautiful. And brilliant. And-

Her face is so close to his. When did she get that close? Their knees are touching, her hand is still on top of his and he can feel her breaths against his nose. His heart's beating so fast in his chest and despite all the anxiety she actually makes him feel safe. Like he just KNOWS that everything's going to be okay just by being close to her. It doesn't make any sense at all!

Suddenly, her lips are on his. She hasn't moved or anything, she just leaned her head a few inches forward. He doesn't dare to move, not even breath. He holds his breath as she slowly pulls away again, looking at him with watery eyes.

"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to make you feel better", she whispers, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.  
"Don't apologize. I... It... It was... Nice. Not that I'm in love with you, cause I'm not. Unless you want me to be, of course. You are really pretty, though. And smart, and brilliant. And-"  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please stop talking."  
He replies by nodding.

 

If there's one thing the Doctor's sure of, it is that there can't be a romantic relationship between a Sub and their Dom. It just can't. It wouldn't work. There's no way you could have such a dominance over someone you love, feelings simply needs to be kept out of it.

Rolling over and closing his eyes, the Doctor can feel himself slowly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you ever wear anything but suits?"  
"Nope", the Doctor replies simply.  
"Not even when you just wanna relax? Like on a sunday night?"  
"I like suits. They're comfortable, and they look great!"

Rose doesn't have the heart to tell that she can barely afford a suit, not since she bought him for all those money. Not that it wasn't worth it, of course it was! If it hadn't been for her he could've been sold to any perv who would have their way with him several times a day.

That thought makes her want to vomit. She forces it out of her head and watches him as he looks around the store they're in. Once again she can't help but notice how cute he is.

"What about this one? It's on sale, anyway."  
She turns around to face him. He's standing in front of a mirror, holding up a tight, brown suit so he can see how it looks on him. Rose finds herself thinking it's been a while since she's seen him this happy.

She ends up buying it for him. She thinks he might start crying of happiness, hugging her like the world was ending. She tries telling him that it's not a big deal, but he doesn't listen. 

He follows her around like a puppy for the next hour, in and out of every store she wants to look at without complaing. Her old boyfriends always complained, telling her she took far to long to decide what to buy from which shop. The Doctor isn't anything like. But then again, he's not her boyfriend. He's just... Hers. 

"This one's cute, isn't it?"  
The Doctor turns his attention from Rose to the dress she's currently intrested in. It stops a few inches beneath the knees, dark blue fabric with a thin white trim around the neck and the bottom. He hasn't got much knowledge when it comes do fashion, but he does know it'll look absolutely great on her.

"Yeah, it's cute", he agrees.  
She spins around so she's facing him.  
"You're just saying that to make me happy, aren't you?"  
He doesn't reply. She can't help but giggle a little.  
"I can't afford it, anyway. I already need to work extra as it is. Well, well, you can't have anything you want. Comon, let's go home."

 

When they arrive home from the mall, it's already dark outside. Rose walks over to the couch without a word, sitting down. She's pretty tired now, and when she's tired she always gets really negative thoughts. Right now she's thinking about last night, when she kissed him. What she did was wrong, she knows that. She can't fall in love with him, she just can't! 

"Do you want some tea?"  
"Huh?" she groans, her mind returning to reality.  
"I asked if you wanted some tea", the Doctor explains with a cute little smile.  
She looks over to him. He's sitting next to her now. Last night's events starts flashing before her eyes once again. She just can't stop thinking about it!

"You stay there, I'll get the tea", she decides after a moment.  
He starts to protest, but she just ignores it. For once, she should do something for him.

 

When Rose returns to the living room she's carrying two cups of tea. She puts one of them down on the table in front of the Doctor and sits down next to him again. He reaches forward and touches the cup with his fingertip.

"Be carefull, it's hot", Rose tells him quietly.  
He nods, leaning back against the backrest. He looks up at the ceiling, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. It's actually frustrating.  
"Thanks for the, um... The tea", he almost whispers.  
"Of course, sweetie."

He doesn't like that pet name. The second he hears it he knows he doesn't like it. He should tell her, she said he should let her know if he doesn't like or agree with something. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. It's like all those years as a Sub has created a filter in his brain, preventing him from saying something negative to a Dom. She might only see him as her friend, but she's still a Dom in his eyes.

After waiting a few minutes, he takes a small sip from the tea. Somehow it's got a calming effect, removing all anxiety and negativity from his body. It also makes him sleepy, and he suddenly finds himself leaning his head against her shoulder. She doesn't seem to mind though, running her fingers through his hair. It gives him this relaxing, fuzzy feeling. 

"You tired?" she asks.  
He can hear the smile in her voice.  
"Yeah."  
He expects her to reply, but she doesn't. Instead she puts her tea cup back onto the coffee table and closes her eyes. 

He lets his fall shut as well, sleep soon taking over.

 

When the Doctor wakes up, he's not in the couch anymore.

He yawns and opens his eyes, looking around the room. He's in a bedroom, HER bedroom! Is he even allowed to be here? He thinks so, since she must've carried him here after he fell asleep. Why would she even do that? He was perfectly happy sleeping on the couch!

When he enters the living room again Rose sits on the couch where he last saw her, phone in hand. She's starring at her feet and she looks pretty unhappy. That makes him really sad.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly.  
"I... Urgh, I did something stupid! My mum called, she wants to come over for dinner tomorrow and I couldn't tell her I got myself a Sub so I kind of told her you are my boyfriend."  
The Doctor blinks at her.  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand why that's bad..."  
"Because you're obviously not my boyfriend! You need to pretend to be now, anyway. It won't be so hard, I think. You just need to act like we're madly in love, it's fine. I think."

The Doctor acts like that doesn't feel like being kicked right in the stomache.


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rings at exactly 13:30. Rose takes one last look in the mirror, making sure her hair looks okay. As she opens the door, she can see the Doctor watching her from the corner of her eye. 

The moment the door is pulled open she's greeted by a hug. Jackie holds her close for a moment before pulling back, letting her shut the door.  
"You barely ever call anymore, sweetheart. I can't help but worry, you know that."  
"Mum, I'm a teenager! By now you should know that if you hear from me, something's obviously wrong."  
Her mum gives her a look telling her that the teenager-excuse is getting old.

Jackie is just about to say something else, but the words get stuck in her throat when she spots the man standing in the hallway. That must be the boyfriend Rose told her about. He's dressed in a blue suit, his hands behind his back and a charming smile on his lips. She tries not to think about the age differens.

Rose turns towards the Doctor, clearing her throat.  
"Mum, meet my boyfriend, John... Smith", she decides quickly.  
In one horrible moment he doesn't seem to know what to do, but then he gives Jackie his politest smile.  
"It's a please to finally meet you, mrs. Tyler."  
"Likewise... John Smith. I didn't think there actually was someone with that name."  
He opens his mouth to reply, but Rose interrupts him.

"Doc- John, will you just join me in the kitchen for a moment?"  
He gives her a nod and follows her into the other room, without a word. Once she's sure her mum won't hear their conversation, Rose turns around so she's facing him.

"What are you doing?" she almost hisses.  
"What do you mean, I was just saying hello...?"  
"Yeah, but... You can't do it like THAT. You're my boyfriend, not some cute school boy. Okay? Please, just try to act like a normal person for once! For me?"  
He can hear the desperation in her voice, can tell how much this means to her. He makes to mental note to not screw ANYTHING up.  
"Yeah, okay", he agrees.

 

"So, where did you guys meet?"  
"In the market", the Doctor replies quickly, trying to be a good boyfriend.   
"We just bumped into each other", Rose quickly adds with a forced laugh.

Awkward silence follows. The Doctor keeps his eyes fixed on the empty plate in front of him. His heart's pounding in his chest and there's this voice in his mind constantly repeating what Rose told him. He takes a deep breath. He can do this! It's just dinner with her mother, for God's sake!

When he slowly lifts his head again, Jackie's looking right at him. He feels like he can't breath.  
"I want you to know that if you break my daughter's heart, I break your face. Have you got that?"  
He swallows the lump in his throat.  
"I-I would never do anything to hurt her, mrs. Tyler", he says with a shaking voice.  
She nods in respons.  
"I hope so, for your own sake. She's had a lot of idiots in her life, blokes that only really cared about themselfs."  
"Mum, stop it! He's not like that!" Rose whines.

The Doctor gives them both a smile, trying to prove her point. His heart isn't beating so fast anymore and he's actually starting to calm down from his little panic attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Rose gives him a soothing smile. He gets all warm and fuzzy, knowing he made her happy. 

"I'll prepare the tea", she suddenly blurts out.  
The Doctor can feel Jackie watching his every move. Rose's words echos through his brain: act like we're madly in love. He needs to break the ice, get rid of the awkwardness. Act like a good boyfriend. 

Rose lets out a suprised yelp as the Doctor's arms wrap around her from behind. She tries to get out of the embrace, tries to signal him that what he's doing feels very wrong. Sure, they are supposed to act like they're in love, but they barely know each other!

She feels his lips against her neck in a split second, before he lets her go. He can probably tell she didn't like that, cause he's starring at his feet. And things are awkward again.

 

After she's finally maneged to convince her mum to leave her flat, Rose collapses onto the couch. She stays still for a moment, letting her breathing calm down. The Doctor's sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."  
"Neither do I, you know! I understand what you where doing, I get that! But, I never told you you could do that! It might not seem like that to you, but to me we're still just strangers!"  
"Yeah, I know. I-I'm sorry", he whimpers softly.

He knows exactly what he needs to do.

 

"Doctor? Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted. Please!"  
Rose puts her hand on the knob, slowly pushing the bedroom door open.

The sight in front of her almost makes her dizzy.

Completely naked on the bed, with a piece of colorful fabric covering his eyes, is the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for da cliffhanger, guys
> 
> Not really
> 
> Muhaha
> 
> Anyways, love ya x


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell is this!?"

The Doctor maneges to stay still on the bed despite the sound of his Dom yelling at him.  
"Well, I was just thinking I need a way to really apologize to you. Then it hit me, you should let your feelings out by having your way with me", he explains simply.  
"What, you would just let me USE you!? That's sick!"  
As she sits on the bed and tears the blindfold from his face, Rose just can't ignore the way that thought turns her on. It gets even worse when he looks up at her with big, innocent eyes. You shouldn't find this stuff hot!

"Just to be curious, what do you imagine I would do to you?" she finds herself saying.  
"No idea. That's the thing, it's your rules and my job to follow the rules."  
She pretends those words didn't make her as wet as they did. The thought of having someone else do what she wants gives her a fuzzy, excited feeling. The more she tries to think about something else, the more she thinks about HIM. It's almost creepy.

She moves away from the bed again, standing in the middle of the room. She could at least try a little, yeah? They don't have to go all the way. 

She's so gonna regret this.

"You can start by removing my dress", she says softly, her voice shaking.  
He obeys without a word, walking over to her and slowly unzipping the back of the white dress she's wearing. She holds her breath as lets it fall to her feet, exposing her blue underwear. She waits for him to say something, but he never does. He just stands there, waiting for his next comand. It makes her feel wierd.

"On the bed again, just like before."  
He walks over to the bed again, laying down on his back with his arms at his sides. 

Rose takes a few steps closer to the bed, trying to figure out what to say and do to him. A while back she researched some of this stuff, so she kind of knows the basics. She hopes. She's never tried anything like this before, since none of her former boyfriends liked the idea of being tied up. Wonder why... 

She takes a deep breath.  
"We need a word, a word you can use if things get too much. My intensions are not to hurt you, but I still expect you to do as I say. Got it?"  
"Yes", he replies quickly.

She walks even closer, her eyes scanning his body. She's so turned on she barely knows what to do. She sits down on the bed again, grabbing his still soft cock. The least she can do is make sure he enjoys this as well.

While she strokes her fingers up and down, she speaks softly:  
"If you feel it's to much, just say red. It's not the most creative word, but it'll do for now. Unless you need to use the word, I don't want to hear anything from you apart from yes or no."  
Every word only turns her on more and more, even though they are from her own mouth. She litteraly feels like she might explode if she doesn't do anything about it. She really hopes he won't disobey her though, she's not sure if she could actually punish him.

"Get up", she pants.  
He looks disappointed, but doesn't make a sound. That makes her kind of proud. He stands up from the bed and she lays down where he used to be. She maneges to get her panties off without sitting up, kicking them away and leaving her in her bra. She can feel his eyes on her, hear his fast breathing. Part of her feels exposed like this, with the eyes of a stranger on her half naked body. Part of her finds this entire situation very hot and exciting.

She swallows before giving him his next order.  
"Pleasure me, but don't use your hands."  
He blinks at her, like he's thinking about how to do it. After a moment he gives her a cute smile, nods and climbs onto the bed.

Rose closes her eyes, letting out the breath she's been holding as she feels the warmth of his mouth against her inner tight. Her heart's beating so fast. He finally goes down, letting his tounge touch the spot where she wants it to be. A wave of pleasure crashes over her and she moans out a curse. 

The Doctor pulls back for a moment, looking at her to see if she's okay. Her blonde hair's laying spread out on the pillow beneath her head and her lips are parted. He finds himself thinking that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, that he's so lucky. But he can't tell her.

She only lasts a few minutes, letting out a gasp and shaking when she comes. He stays still and waits for her to get down from the high. When she does, their eyes meet and she smiles. It's a warm, happy smile. 

When her mind's returned to reality again she realizes that he's still hard. She's no expert on male anatomy, but she's pretty sure it's painful to watch someone else get off but not get the relief you need yourself. 

Without thinking more about it she reaches down and jerks him off quickly. At first she wonders why he's being so quiet, but then it hits her that he's holding in the noises because she told him to. She's just about to tell him that he can be loud, when he comes. His entire body tenses up before relaxing, sinking down into the duvet. 

"Thank you", the Doctor whispers.  
He really means it. He can't remember the last time someone actually cared for his pleasure as well.

He's still panting when she runs a washcloath over his legs, cleaning him up. When she's done she throws it into a corner, pulling the covers over them. Without really thinking about it he curls himself into a ball and presses himself as close to her as he possibly can. Right before he falls asleep he feels a pair of lips against his own.

It's not a bad life, he decides. And it sure is better with two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it: my first straight smut EVER!! Sorry for the nightmares xD
> 
> No just kiddin', it wasn't that bad!


	9. Chapter 9

There's someone in her bed. Rose takes a deep breath, trying not to freak out too much. The person's got their arms wrapped around her from behind holding her close to their chest, their legs touching. She slowly turns around in the arms around her, expecting the worst.

The Doctor! She should've known. The events of last night flashes in front of her eyes. He's still fast asleep, a tiny smile on his face. He looks happy, pleased with himself. He should be, she thinks. Last night he did what she said without protesting nor questioning her once. They didn't do very extreme stuff, they didn't even go all the way, but he still did what she told him to. He should be proud of that, she thinks.

Carefully so she doesn't risk waking him up, she gets out of bed and into the bathroom. She throws her bra on the floor, steps into the shower and lets the hot water wash away last night. It was a heat of the moment thing, it didn't mean anything. Not even the kiss. The kiss was just a way to show him that he did good and that she was proud of him. She's not in love with him, not at all!

Despite that fact, she gets all warm when she thinks about him. That's not normal, she knows that. It's probably just a temporary thing anyway, It'll go away soon enough. 

 

She does her best to concentrate at work, but she finds herself thinking about him more often than she'd like to admit. The thought of his face and his voice keeps distracting her. He's got a really nice voice, the kind that you want to listen to all the time. 

"It's a boy, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
Rose looks up from her almost empty lunch box, blinking at her co-worker in confusion.  
"You were starring into space with that dreaming look on your face. It's either a boy or a puppy", she says.  
Rose sights. They have barely talked to each other but she still knows a lot about her. 

"Yeah, I guess", she confesses.  
"I knew it! Is he cute?" her co-worker - Cassandra, she thinks her name is - exclaims.  
"Yeah, he is kind of cute. And... I don't know, he's just got that kind of face that makes you like him. Does that make sense?"  
"Someone's in looove!" Cassandra-something yells.  
"Shh, the whole cafeteria's gonna hear you! And I'm not in love!"  
"You sure about that? It sure sounds like that to me..."  
"I'm not in love!" Rose shouts suddenly.

She can feel all the eyes in the cafeteria on her. She groans, puts the lid back on the bright pink plastic box and stands up.  
"Alright, calm down. It's nothing to be ashamed of, love's completely natural", Cassandra-something says in an atempt to calm her down.  
It doesn't work.  
"It's not a girl, is it...?"  
Rose replies by muttering a curse under her breath, picking up the box and leaving the room.

 

"A double date!" Amy yells the second Rose accepts the call.  
"Hello to you, too. May I ask where that thought came from?"  
"I've been thinking about all the times you told me you wanted to make the Doctor trust you, and I've been thinking about how to help you guys. And then it hit me: take him on a date! A date is the most normal couple thing there is!" 

Rose closes her eyes, letting Amy's words sink it. No matter how hard she tries, she can't imagine the Doctor in a fancy restaurant. He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy. 

"Yeah, not sure. I mean, it sounds like a good idea, but-"  
"But what? It's a great idea!" Amy protests.  
"Yes..."  
"Believe me, I'm only helping. It will be good for you both, some bonding time."  
"Hold on a second, you said double date."  
"Yeah, about that... I kind of promised Rory..."  
"Of course you did, Amy Pond. Anyway, I... I'll talk to the Doctor."  
"Great! We'll pick you guys up at 8 am tomorrow!"  
"Wait-"  
Amy hangs up before she's got the time to finish the sentence. She slowly takes her phone from her ear and puts it back into her jeans pocket.

It doesn't seem like the Doctor's payed attention to their conversation. She kind of wishes he had, that would make things a lot easier. Do Doms even take their Subs on dates? Something tells her they don't. But that's the differens: if a "real" Dom wants their Sub to do something for them, they don't ask them nicely. They would just tell them to do it. Just like she did last night...

She shakes her head, forcing away that thought. It was just a one-night-thing, that's all! She shouldn't spend so much time thinking about it, she really shouldn't. 

"Doctor?" she asks carefuly.  
He turns his attention from the TV to her, nodding to show her that he's listening.  
"My friend's going on a date with her boyfriend tomorrow night, and she's invited us to to join them. It'll be like a double date. Is that alright for you?"  
He stares at her for a moment, like he's trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he speaks:  
"A date? I... I don't know what that is. And of course I'm alright with it, whatever you say I'll do."

Rose feels like the room's spinning. She swallows the lump in her throat.  
"Y-you've never been on a date...?"  
"No", he replies simply.  
She sights.  
"A date is like... It's not something bad, I promise. It's what two people do when they like each other and wants to get to know each other better. You can meet at for example a restaurant, and then you talk about each other."  
The Doctor gives her a happy little smile.  
"That sounds... Really nice, actually. Sounds like fun."

Rose places a gentle hand on his knee, feeling happiness bubbling up inside of her.  
"I know right? I'm sure you'll like it."

 

Just like she said, Amy arrives at 8 am to pick them up. Rose puts one last pin in her hair to keep it in place before pushing her bedroom door open. The Doctor's waiting for her on the couch, wearing a classic black tuxido. He adjusts the black bowtie, running his fingers through his hair in an atempt to style it.

"How do I look?" Rose asks softly, clasping her hands in front of her.  
The Doctor turns around at the sound of her voice. She's standing a few feet from him, her golden hair styled into a simple bun. She's wearing a purple tunic over a pair of light blue shorts.

And she's beautiful. 

She takes a few steps forward, reaching out her hand towards him.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Oh yes!"


	10. Chapter 10

The restaurant isn't anything to fancy. It's a small building of white brick with glas doors at the main entrence. There's a sign outside informing the visitors about the day's special offers. 

"Torchwood Towers", Rory annunces as they step out of the car.  
"This is Torchwood? I thought the online reviews said it would be bigger", Rose comments.  
"It's not the size that matters, it's the quality of the food!" Amy exclaims.  
Rose can't help but giggle at how wrong that actually sounded, but she still nods in agreement. Amy's got a point. 

 

The food must be good, because the restaurant's packed with people. The four maneges to find a table in one of the corners. The Doctor can feel Rose's eyes on him the entire time, reminding him of what happened at the dinner with her mum. How he screwed it up. How he promised he wouldn't screw it up.

"You okay?"  
She sounds concerned, worried even. She shouldn't be! He replies with a quick nod.  
"Sure."  
It doesn't seem like Rose believes him.  
"Are you still upset about what happened with my mum? You're not, are you? Cause I've told you, don't worry about it! And anyway, you already made it up to me the other ni-"

That's when she remembers the two of them aren't the only ones there. Amy and Rory both gives her a smirk from across the table.  
"No, not like that!" she exclaims.  
"Then how? C'mon, give us some details!" Amy begs.  
"No! Oh my god, you people are so immature!"  
The Doctor opens his mouth to say something, but quickly regrets it and closes it again. Rose notices.

"Yes?" she asks, turning to face him.  
He shakes his head.  
"It's nothing." 

 

"No really, what happened that night?" Amy asks once their food's arrived.  
The Doctor really feels that he should say something. He can sense how tense and uncomfortable Rose is. He looks at her from the corner at his eye, wondering if it'll be okay if he answered the question. He doesn't even have to tell the whole truth!

"Nothing happened, okay? It was just..."   
"Did you sleep with him?" Amy giggles.  
Rory grabs her arm, obviously trying to tell her that she's gone to far. She gives Rose a pleading look. The blonde doesn't respond in any way. She's obviously not happy about what her friend's saying, even though it's just a joke. 

She's unhappy. The Doctor feels it's his duty as a Sub to do what he can about that.

"She made me happy", he says, being completely honest.  
Three pairs of eyes turns towards him. He does he's best to relax, to keep calm.  
"What did you say?" Rose asks slowly.  
He takes a deep breath.  
"I said, you made me happy that night. And it's true."

Rose feels like her heart might actually melt.   
"Awww!" Amy and Rory exclaims in sync.  
She can't do anything but hug him. She leans closer to his chair and wraps her arms around him like a koala. He tenses up before returning the embrace.  
"Awwww!"  
"Shut up, Rory!"

They break apart after a moment, and all four turn their focus to the food. The plates are colorful and the presentations are beautiful. The dimmed lights give everything a cozy feeling. On some tables there's a candle, but not on theirs. The Doctor finds himself wondering why.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Sorry?"  
"What's your favorite color?" Rose repeates.  
"Oh. Um... I... I actually don't know. But, I do like blue. Wait, why are you asking?" he rambles.  
"I'm getting to know you, finding out what you like and stuff", she explains with a smile.  
"O-okay. Well, like I said, blue."  
She nods, swallowing the bite of chicken.  
"Yeah, blue's nice", she agrees.  
"What's your?"  
"I think... Pink."  
He responds with a nod, not knowing what else to say. He's never been on a date before, he doesn't know how you get to know other people. He's never done anything like that. 

A few minutes passes without anyone saying anything. The Doctor finds himself thinking that it's nice to just sit in her company without anyone saying anything.

 

"What dessert do you want?"  
"Hm?"  
"Doctor, which dessert do you want?"  
The Doctor turns his attention to the meny that Rose's holding up in fron of him. The page is packed with colorful ice creams, cakes and a few creatively decorated cupcakes. His eyes automaticly searches for the prize for each one, not wanting to select something that turns out to be too expensive. He hesitates, hoping she'll just choose for him. She doesn't.

"This one looks good...", he mumbles, pointing to one of the cupcakes.  
"Yeah, but I was thinking we could share something. Like them", Rose says, gesturing towards the couple on the other side of the table that for the moment doesn't seem to see anything but each other. She would warn them before the attention turns into a make out session, but for some reason she can't bring herself to care.

 

The waiter arrives with the desserts a few minutes later. The Doctor just can't take his eyes of the chocolate cake that's been placed in front of him and Rose. 

"Thank you", he finds himself saying to her when the waiter's left.  
She replies with a bright smile, reaching for one of the plastic spoons next to the dessert plate.

He never wants this day to end. 

 

Sadly, it does.

Amy and Rory drops them off at Rose's (their?) flat once again. He realizes how tired he is once he gets inside, almost collapsing into the couch.

"You look exhausted. You could sleep with me, in my bed, if you want to", Rose says.  
He opens one eye and looks at her.  
"Can I?"  
"Sure! It's not the first time, anyway... And I only mean the sleeping part, not the... Other..."

When she closes her eyes that night, Rose is really sure of one thing: she's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the crappy ending guys


	11. Chapter 11

Rose is pulled out of her dream by someone kicking her foot. She groans, blinks and mumbles something under her breath. It takes a few seconds for her to remember last night, but when she does she relaxes again. He's probably asleep, he didn't know what he was doing.

Another kick, harder this time. Rose squzees her eyes shut, wanting to just go back to sleep.

Another kick, this time to her knee and followed by a whimper. Something's obviously very wrong with him. She rubs her eyes and rolls over so she's facing the Doctor. He's got his eyes shut tightly and she can see a few tears slowly making their way down his cheek. The sight makes her feel like someone just kicked her right in the chest. 

Starting to panic, she runs her hand up and down his arm in an atempt to bring him back to reality. It doesn't work. Instead, he just flinches away from her.  
"No, please don't hurt me. I did nothing wrong, pl-!"  
He's voice is cut off as he lets out a sob, his entire body shaking. His eyes snap open, wide and terrfied.

"R-Rose?"  
He sounds confused, like she's the last person he expected to see. She runs her fingers through his (really great) hair, not knowing what else to do.  
"It's okay, you're okay. I'm here and you're safe", she whispers.  
That seems to help. He relaxes, his breathing slowly down. He lays his head on the pillow again, starring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asks after a few moments of silence.  
"Because I care about you, of course! I didn't buy you just to treat you like shit and use you any way I wanted to. I bought you to save you from all that."  
"But, you didn't know me back then."  
"Yeah, but... I don't know, you just looked like someone who needed saving. No, sorry..."  
He shakes his head.  
"No, I agree. And being saved by you is possibly the best thing that ever could've happened to me."

He regrets those words the moment they've left his mouth. She just keeps starring at him, mouth open. Why did he always have to ruin everything!? She's probably freaking out right now. She obviously hasn't got any feelings for him, what was he thinking? To her he's just a-

His brain doesn't work anymore, he can't form any thoughts that makes sense. All he can think about is those lips that's currently pressed against his own. He's body feels like it'll catch fire and burn up any second, like he'll just explode.

When she pulls away, time starts passing again.   
"Sorry I did that."  
"Don't be sorry."  
"So you liked it, then?"  
"Oh yes!"  
She giggles, hoping she's not blushing as much as she thinks she is. 

He yawns, rubbing his eyes.  
"You should go back to sleep", Rose says softly.  
He nods.  
"I'm not sure if I'll be able to, though. With that dream..."  
"Don't worry about that, I'll be right here the entire night."  
"Thank you."

 

Google quickly gave Rose the answers she needed.

Apparently it's not unusual that a person's got a kink that includes dominating someone else. It's not something to be shamed of either, the website tells her, since it's okay as long as every BDSM relationship is consensual from both sides. The site also informs her that if you get a submissive you don't need to worry about anything, since they were born to serve and please their owner.

She returns to Google again, starring at the blank search bar. What about if you've already got a submissive but you happen to be in love with them? What do you do then? She still bought him for her own money, so he belongs to her and she's free to do whatever she wants with him. She could never do anything to hurt him, though. Never.

She quickly types the four letters into the search bar and clicks enter. Her eyes scan the results. The top ones are advertisements from online sex shops, claiming they've got the supplies for "the best night of your life". She shakes her head, scrolling down. 

Eventually she finds a page that seems to be pretty serious. It explains the meaning of all the terms used in the BDSM world. It also informs her about the different roles in a "real" BDSM relationship, safety and stuff like that. 

It doesn't seem so bad, actually. She already knew about a few things, like the safeword. Something like that could be fun, she thinks. She's still not sure if she could punish him if he disobeyed her. It'll all be consensual, of course, but still...

"Can I ask you someth- Oh."  
She hears the fear in the Doctor's voice before she's even seen his face. There's no point in saying that it isn't what it looks like, cause it is. He wouldn't believe her, anyway. He's already seen the website's huge, flashing logo. And the logo makes it pretty obvious what she's reading about.

"I wanna try it, yeah. Like one time. I'm not gonna force you into anything. I actually understand if you don't want to", she explains quickly.  
He doesn't say anything for a while, just stands there. Just like his body's suddenly shut down. Rose has almost gotten worried before he speaks again:

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter what I think. If you wanna try that then it's your decision, not mine. I'm yours and I'll do as you sa-"  
"For God's sake! When will you get it into your head: I am NOT going to hurt you!"  
He honestly looks suprised.  
"I'm used to being used as other want to use me, so I don't understand why you have any problem with it", he explains calmly.  
"Because I love you!"

The Doctor wonders if there's a possibility that he's been imagening this entire conversation. He might also be dead or in a coma, his brain creating dream-like scenarios. 

He simply shakes his head.  
"You don't love me", he says, like it's the most obvious fact in the entire universe.   
"Of course I do! You can't just tell me how I feel, it doesn't work like that! If I'm in love with you then I am and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Silence. Absolute, dead silence. Rose feels like she should regret what she just said. She has a feeling there's a reason why she shouldn't have those feelings towards him and why she shouldn't tell him. But, the thing is, you can't help who you happen to fall in love with.

So, she kisses him. She throws her arms around his neck, presses her body against him and kisses him. On the lips. They have already kissed twice before, but this is the first kiss that actually feels REAL. She puts all her emotions into it, wanting him feel what she feels.

He's careful at first, but it soon turns out his feelings are just as strong as hers. If not stronger. He runs his hands through her hair, over her back and then they move even further down. She gasps at the contact at first, but the gasp soon turns into a moan. She's already making up several different scenes in her head, scenes in which he's laying below her and doing what she tells him to without even thinking about it.

She's not able to form real thoughts in her mind. Not until she's found the bright green rope in the back of the cupboard and she's maneged to actually tie his hands to the headboard without fainting. 

She feels funny, dizzy. Like she's not really there, just watching everything on a screen. She closes her eyes for a second, just letting everything sink in. This is actually happening!

And she's got no idea at all what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys: a smut! Urgh, I have a feeling it'll be terrible. Had fun writing it tho, so it won't be my last ;)
> 
> Anyways, thank for reading x

The Doctor pulls his hands forward, testing the knot. The rope around his wrists isn't moving, meaning he isn't going anywhere. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Based on the situation, he thinks it's a good thing. 

Rose is standing a few inches from the bed, just looking at him. It makes him wonder if she's expecting him to do something he hasn't thought about. He thinks for a moment and realized that this is usually the part where the Dom have their way with him. Why is she just standing there? Did he do something wrong?

"Is this okay?"  
He's snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes meeting hers. She looks a bit worried. He doesn't know if she wants him to talk, so he just nods. She bites her bottom lip, taking a few steps forward.

"Do you remember the word?"  
He nods at that as well.  
"And, what is it?" she asks, doing her best to stay dominant despite her concern.  
She knows she's not really supposed to be worried, but she can't help it.  
"Red", he replies shortly.  
She gives him a smile, moving even closer. 

When she sits down beside him on the bed he starts to struggle once more. He's growing nervous. Why hasn't she touched him yet? She takes a deep breath.  
"Now, I want you to be quiet. I don't want to hear you, no matter what. Okay? Can you do that for me?"  
He nods, accepting the challenge. Instead of replying she climbs onto the bed, so she's howering above him. After a moment of just looking into his eyes, she starts to press several kisses to his neck and collarbone.

To his suprise, the Doctor notices he's getting hard. That's wierd, he's never found the thought of being submissive arousing. Usually he just finds it terrifying. He's had so many people treating him badly he's got no idea how this sort of thing can give someone pleasure. Still, he's turned on. There's no reason to deny it. He thinks it's got something to do with her, her and her very-

"Oh."

She stops what she's doing immediatly, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes.  
"What was that?" she asks slowly.  
He lets out a noise that can only be described as a whimper.  
He's disobeyed her, she's mad at him now. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Rose watches him without saying anything. She bites her bottom lip, really unsure about what to do. Sure, this is the kind of thing she's always wanted to try. But, not like THIS. Not with him actually being scared because he did something wrong.

Another thing about the BDSM world she knows for sure, is that you're expected to be punished if you don't do as your partner says. Thing is, that "punishment"'s meant to be consensual and she doesn't know if he's into pain. Something tells her he isn't. 

She realizes she hasn't said anything for several minutes. He's holding his breath underneath her, and she can tell he's expecting the worst. She can't hurt him, consensual or not. You can't just hit someone, that's crossing the line even for her!

She closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them again, he looks absolutely terrified. His eyes are wide and if they could talk they would beg her not to hurt him. Her heart breaks.

"Okay, I won't do anything to you if you PROMISE to be quiet. Do you promise?"  
He nods. She doesn't do anything, though. She licks her lips, trying to figure out what to do and how to do it. 

This time, he doesn't make any sound at all. She drags her mouth and hands over his body slowly, and he still maneges to stay absolutely quiet. He does gasp a few times, but she figures that doesn't really count as a noise.

"Good boy", she finds herself saying.  
He looks happy. Really, really happy. She leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek. He lets his eyes fall shut and for a moment he just looks so relaxed, like there's nothing to worry about in the world. 

The Doctor's mind returns to reality once more. He opens his eyes and they make eye contact. He suddenly remembers the fact that his hands are still tied up and whines. He's got this urge to reach out and touch her, but he can't. She's also wearing far to many clothes.

Like she's been reading his mind she stands up from the bed and starts to undress. She starts with her t-shirt, sliding it over her head and throwing it onto the floor by her feet. Her bra and jeans soon follows. She slides her underwear down her leg and last but not least she pulls of her socks.

Now she's in front of him, stark naked. He's seen her naked before, but this is still a complete different situation: now he's the one laying on the bed and she's standing above him. Her heart's beating really fast. She gets a sudden feeling that everything about him is her responsebility: his pleasure, his pain, his actions and his feelings.

And, she actually likes it. She finds those thoughts strangely arousing. She guesses she'll just have to accept the fact that she's a freak. It's not like her brain's working enough for her to actually worry about it.

Right now, the only thing she can focus on is the Doctor. The Doctor, who's laying in the bed completely at her mercy. She's having very mixed feelings right now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks gently.  
He gives her a nod and a smile.  
"Yes, Miss", he confirms.  
Something about the way he says that sends shivers down her spine.  
"Good. And the word? You know you can always use it if you wanna st-"  
"Just get on with it!" he exclaims without warning.

That sudden outburst makes Rose slip back into character. She bites her lip, taking a deep breath before climbing onto the bed once more.  
"What did I just tell you? I believe that it was no longer than five minutes ago that I told you to stay quiet. Didn't you remember it?"  
He nods.   
"Talk to me, love", she whispers.  
"I-I remembered."  
"Then why didn't you do as I said?"  
"I... It felt so good, and I was so frustrated. I'm s-"

He gets no chance to finish the sentence before sinks down on him. His brain short-circuits. He tenses all the muscles in his body, forcing himself to stay quiet. It doesn't work very well, and a few whimpers slips past his lips. It doesn't seem like she notices it, though.

When Rose comes her body gives in and collapses forward, landing with her head on his chest. There's a second where she feels like she might pass out. She stays still, feeling him shaking beneath her as he reaches his high. There's several minutes of them just laying there, enjoying the silence and each others company. 

When Rose feels she's got a grip on reality again she lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his hair. He mumbles something, cracking his eyes open. 

The beatifulness of the moment is suddenly over and she feels the guilt returning.   
"A-are you okay? You are, right? Please tell me you are alright!" she begs.  
The Doctor gives her a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her without thinking about it.  
"Of course I'm alright. I... I liked it, actually..."  
She replies by kissing him. She doesn't know why, really.

When she's pulled the covers around them Rose finds herself pressing her body close to him. He doesn't seem to mind though, wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly, he tenses up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Protection...", he mumbles, like it's a word he never wanted to say out loud.  
"Oh. It's okay, I'm on pills. It's not your problem, anyway."

"Rose?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
She never responds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause every fanfic needs some fluff =)

"Oh my god, you guys! I knew it!"  
"Amy, calm down."  
"I am calm. Oh my god!"

Rose can't do anything but roll her eyes. She never told her friend about anything, Amy simply noticed the slight awkwardness between them and she just had to ask. Rose eventually gave up. She didn't give away any details or something, but she did tell her about the kiss, and the fact that her and the Doctor are a couple now. That's what she thinks, at least. Isn't that what normaly happens after you've slept with one another?

The Doctor's sitting in the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looks really happy, and his happiness makes her happy. It took a while for her to realize it, but it's the truth. It's a wierd feeling, being so attached to someone. She doesn't think it's a bad thing, though.

"You did not KNOW it!" Rose protests.  
"Of course I did, look at you! Just, the way he looks at you..."  
"Like what?"   
"You really can't see it, can you? Rose, that man ADORES you! If you punched him in the face he would thank you, I'm sure of it."  
"Don't be silly..."  
"I'm not!"

Their conversation's suddenly interrupted by the Doctor's voice.   
"It's true, I do love her. Very much, actually."  
As he's talking he's got his eyes half closed and he lets out a happy sound at the end of the sentence. Rose suddenly gets a strong urge to hide under a blanket and never face the world again. She prays she's not blushing as deep as she thinks. He must be mad, he can't just say things like that in front of other people! 

She can feel Amy watching her from the corner of her eye. She swallows the lump in her throat. Now he's left her with no choice.  
"And I love you too, of course", she says in a weak voice. His face lights up and for just a moment he looks like the happiest person on the entire planet Earth.

She stands up from her chair, walks over to the couch and sits down next to him without a word. She's not sure if it's her imagination or if he actually just moved a few inches closer to her. Their knees are touching, and she can feel the warmth from his skin. She can't deny that fact that it feels really nice.

After a few minutes she finds herself resting her head on his chest, and he responds by wrapping an arm around her. Now this is really, REALLY nice. She could sit here for hours, maybe even days, and she wouldn't mind at all. It's like the rest of the world just disappears and the two of them are the only ones left. Not that she cares. She's perfectly happy right here, and she hopes he's happy as well. Based on the smile on his face, he is.

 

"Be careful with him", Amy whispers in her ear, right before stepping outside and closing the door.  
"What do y-?" Rose starts, before realizing Amy can't hear her anymore.   
She stands still for a moment, just looking at the door. Like it would disappear if she stared long and hard enough. 

"Are... Are you okay?"  
The Doctor's got this creepy ability to sense whenever she's unhappy or upset. Not that she's actually complaining, it's nice not having to explain your feelings when you can barely understand them yourself.

She spins around, so she's facing him.  
"Yeah, just... Confused, I guess."  
"Why?"  
"No idea", she says with a smile.   
There's a moment of just the two of them looking at each other. It would be awkward, but it's not. 

The Doctor finds himself taking a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around her. She tenses up for a second before relaxing, leaning against him. That bit of skin contact isn't supposed to feel wierd, considering what they did last night. He presses a quick kiss to her forehead. She lets out a happy sight in reply.

"I love you", she suddenly blurts out.  
The Doctor looks down at her with what can only be described as heart eyes.   
"I love you too", he mumbles against her hair.  
Rose opens her mouth to reply, but regrets it. She doesn't know what to say. There's not really anything to say. So she just stands there in his arms, enjoying the moment. His presence has the effect to make her calm and relaxed and happy. She's never been in love before, not really. Not like this.

There's several minutes, maybe even an entire hour, before they break apart. 

 

"We need to talk."  
The Doctor knows from experience that those words never means anything good. His brain desperatly starts to figure out what he did the last few days. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

She must've felt his worry.  
"It's okay, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you something", she explains softly.  
She's always so kind to him, he don't think he'll ever get used to it. He joins her on the couch, trying to stay calm. She clears her throat.

"Okay, ehm... You remember our first time, right? I mean, the part with the ropes and the submission?"  
Her voice fades away after the last part. She bites her bottom lip, like she always does when she's nervous.  
"Yes", he confirms.  
"Okay, yes. What I wanted to tell you is that I liked it. I really liked it. Not just the sex part - that was really great as well! - but the tying up-part. The part where I dominated you. I don't know, I just... The thought of having control just turns me on. Is that wierd? Like, I would never dream of hurting anyone!"

When she's finished she stares at him, waiting for his reaction. He doesn't say anything for a minute, only nods.   
"Doctor?" she asks hopefuly.  
"Hm? Oh, yes. I enjoyed it too. Not just the sex, the dominating part. Being dominated, that is. I've never been the one giving someone else orders and stuff, and I'm not sure I would like it. But I did like that, though. I havn't got so many happy memories of being a Sub, I thought the thought would scare me. But it didn't. I think it was because it was with YOU. You always suprise me, always impress me. You're just so great, so beautiful and so-"

His rant is suddenly interrupted by a kiss. Not that he's complaining. He's just about to give her lip a little test lick when she pulls away. He lets out a soft whine.  
"So, it was okay then? I mean, I didn't take anything too far?"  
"Rose, I've already told you: no! If you'd hurt me I would've said something."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

"So, is...? Is this something you'd like to do? In the future, I mean?"  
Rose takes a deep breath. When did she get this anxious? She's not used to having these kind of feelings towards anyone, not used to worrying so much about someone's well being.

The Doctor gives her a small nod in reply.  
"Yes, I could... I could do that. If you want to, of course."  
She shakes her head.  
"No no no, this isn't about what I want. I wanna hear what YOU want. Do YOU want this?"

The Doctor feels a need to pinch himself at those words, checking if he's really awake. There's wave of happines crashing over him.  
"I'll try anything at least once, yeah? "

Instead of saying anything, she kisses him. He doesn't protest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys IT'S BEEN AGES! school, life and every day stuff got inbetween i guess xD anyway, here's some tenrose cuteness =)

When you research something, you sometimes end up finding things you never wanted to look at in the first place. For example, extremely graphic pictures and videos of couples - and even entire groups - preforming advanced - and maybe even dangerous - sex acts on each other. 

Rose closes down the page the second she realizes what it is. She throws her phone onto the table, hiding her face in her hands. What happened to her!? Last month's browser history makes her seem like some kind of horny beast with a thing for sick stuff. She's been looking up every wikipedia link that relates to something like BDSM. Wikipedia's a good source of information, whoever wrote those articles doesn't use the dirty language you can find in many corners of the internet.

She shakes her head, letting out a deep breath. She loves the Doctor, she's never denied that. And the fact that he loves her back makes her feel like the luckiest girl ever. Problem is: she dosen't know if she can do this. She doesn't know if she can just keep giving him orders and telling him what to do? What if he disobeyed? She wouldn't have to punish him, right? Because that's sick and morbid, and no person should ever enjoy hurting someone else. The ones that do should be locked up for the rest of their life, she's sure of that.

And she's not that kind of person.

 

"We should make a list."  
"Hm?" the Doctor murmurs, like he didn't hear everything she said.  
"A list, Doctor. Like a... Like a contract. No, that sounds stupid-"  
"What kind of list? Why would we need that?"  
Now he actually sounds concerned.  
"Because that what people do in these situations, isn't it? They make a list or whatever, of what they like and what they don't like. Bedroom stuff, you know..."

He sighs.  
"Rose, I know it's not my duty to tell you how to live your life, but please let that go. Just... For a while. It's upsetting you, all of it."  
"Yeah? And you know why that is? It's because I go every day thinking about how I wanna tell you to do stuff and make things my way. That thought really turns me on. But at the same time, I go every day thinking about how I don't wanna hurt you. Ever. I love you, do you realize that? Loving someone means you want them safe and away from everything that could ever hurt them. And I-"

Her voice cuts off as she sobs. He doesn't say anything, he simply takes her in his arms and holds her close. She doesn't say anything either, crying against his shoulder. He runs his hand over her back. That feels nice, she thinks. 

"Why are you so scared of hurting me?" he asks suddenly.  
She lifts her head from his shoulder, her eyes puffy and red.  
"I already told you: b-because I love you!"  
He holds her even closer, if possible.  
"Rose, listen to me. I love you too, okay? And I can tell that you'd never. ever hurt me. I trust you. Okay?"  
"O-okay."  
He kisses her temple.

They stay like that, on the couch with their arms around each other. Like they spend most of their time, actually. It was just a thought, Rose didn't mean to say it out loud. She opens her mouth, and it just kind of happens.

"How do you feel about dancing?"


	15. Chapter 15

There are many things the Doctor's done in his life. Going to a dance isn't one of them.

He tried telling Rose, he really did. But she insisted, saying that it's one of those activities every couple does at least once. There was no way he could argue with that face of hers, so he just had to face his fate.

He adjusts the black bowtie, studying himself in the mirror. That's not too bad, he thinks. He never really liked bowties, and he doesn't know why he choose to wear one now. 

"Look at you!"  
He spins around at the sound of her voice. She's standing a few feet from him, a bright smile on her lips. The pink dress probably would've looked wierd on anyone else, but on her it's just absolutely perfect. He finds himself thinking about just how much he loves her. He knows that it's not normal to just fall in love with someone when you barely know them, but it's not like he could help it.

He looks down at his shoes, hoping she can't tell how much he's blushing. He can tell she notices it anyway.

The cab driver stays silent the entire ride. It doesn't take very long, but that doesn't make it less awkward. He keeps looking at them through the rear-view mirror, like he's judging them. Like he knows some kind of secret. Rose shakes her head, trying to get rid of the paranoid thoughts. It's just her imagination, it has to be.

"Why are we doing this again?" the Doctor asks, confused.  
Rose looks at him from where she's resting her head on his shoulder.   
"I already told you, it's a great couple activity."  
"You don't seem like that kind of person..."  
"Don't worry, if it turns out to be boring than we can just leave. Okay?"  
He nods.

The cab stops by the given adress and the couple steps out. When Rose walks over to the driver's seat and is just about to hand him the money, he grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. She yelps in suprise.  
"Listen here, young lady. I'm not telling you how to live your life, but you really should lecture your Sub when he talks like that", he hisses into her ear.  
"W-what do you mean?" she whispers, far to shocked to hide how much her voice's shaking.  
She attempts to pull her arm from his grip, but he's to strong.  
"Without permission. You must have some kind of rules, right? I really hope so, you don't want him to start believing he can do whatever he wants. Maybe he would feel better with someone else, someone who sets limits and-"  
"Stop it!" she exclaims.  
He seems suprised for a second, before snatching the money from her hand and driving off. She's left standing there, looking at the car getting smaller and smaller as it gets further away.

"What happened?"  
She suddenly realize the Doctor didn't hear their conversation. She's happy for that, he doesn't need to worry about something like that.

She tries to have fun, she honestly does. She relaxes her body and focuses on the music, but the tension in her body just won't go away. The cab driver's words keeps repeating in her mind, no matter how many times she tells herself not to think about it. They can't take her from him, can they? She bought him for her own money, meaning he's hers. Hers to treat just the way she wants.

She presses her face against his chest, shutting her eyes and letting the soft music take her thoughts somewhere else.


	16. Chapter 16

When Rose exits the shower with a sea green towel wrapped around her waist, the Doctor's sitting in the couch. Right next to the fresh clothes she laid out earlier. 

"Could you, maybe...?"  
"What, love?" he asks.  
"I need to, um, change..."  
"Oh. Well, based on what we've done I don't see why that's a problem", he says softly.  
He's got a point: what's a little nakedness when you've already slept with each other? She lets out a breath, letting the towel slide down from her body. She holds her breath, for some reason. She can feel the Doctor's eyes moving over her body, going lower and lower. She shouldn't be this nervous, they've seen each other naked before.

"Beautiful", he whispers.  
She takes a few steps closer to the couch, sitting down. He grabs her bra from the pile of clothes, placing it over her breasts and clasping it behind her back. He runs his lips over her skin as he does so, pressing kisses to her shoulder. That sends shivers down her spine.

When she doesn't make a move to help herself he continues with her shirt, pulling it over her head. As she puts her arms through the sleeves he slides his hands under the fabric of her shirt, letting his fingers move over her breasts. She lets out a sharp breath, tensing up for a second.

"Doctor", she hisses.  
"Yeah?" he asks in a teasing voice.  
"Stop it. I-I need to get dressed", she breaths, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs.  
Ignoring it doesn't work very well. Instead of replying he wraps his arms around her middle, pulling her into his lap so she can feel the slowly growing hard on against her bum. She turns around in his arms, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. 

"I told you to stop it", she says softly.  
The Doctor feels an anxiety growing in his chest. She doesn't seem to be mad though, letting out a playful giggle and pushing him onto his back. When he tries to tangle his hands into her hair she grabs his hands, pinning them to the cushion under his head.

Rose looks down at the Doctor. He struggles to free his hands for a second, before relaxing under her. She thrusts her hips against him, to test how hard he really is. He lets out a needy whine which sounds very much like her name, moving his hips in desperate search for friction.

"Shh", she whispers, attacking his neck with kisses.  
He bites into his bottom lip, keeping the whimpers and moans from escaping his mouth. 

Their breath turns into pants as they find a rhythm, fast and hard. Rose can feel how her nails digs into his wrists and she makes a mental note to check them for marks later. Right now though, she's kind of busy. His breath gets even quicker and he mumbles her name over and over, like a mantra. She can tell he's close.

"Hold it", she maneges to say throught her pants.  
"W-what?" he whimpers, tensing up.  
"D-don't come yet", she hisses against his ear, running her tounge over the spot just below.  
He's so frustrated it's almost cute. She can tell he doesn't agree on that idea at all, but he doesn't protest either. He takes a sharp breath, nodding. 

She decides to speed up her thrusts, only a little bit. He's not able to keep quiet anymore, holding back his orgasm takes all the effort he's got. She almost feels sorry for him, the whimpers and noises he lets out makes it sound so painful. She thinks she'll let him come soon, since she's slowly getting closer to her high. 

The Doctor really tried to keep quiet, he really did. He can't help it. It's the frustration and pain of being right on the edge but not being allowed to let go. His old Doms didn't allow him to come either, but that wasn't a problem since he never felt any pleasure during any of it. Now though, it feels so good and he's so close and he's honestly not sure if he'll be able to hold it much longer. He doesn't have a choice though, she told him to do it and he'll do it. It's that simple. He wants to make her happy, and proud, and-

She slows down, instead bringing her body down harder against his. He forces himself to focus on anything but the burning pain. He knows it hasn't been long, and he shouldn't be that desparate already. He decides he'll blame her, it's her fault for being to sexy for her own good. He's letting out little noises without even knowing it, staring right into her eyes.

His mind's slowly getting foggy. Is that supposed to happen? He's not sure if he likes it. He might have used the word, if he wasn't that desparate to come. It's stupid, really. He closes his eyes, hoping that'll help. It only makes things worse, so he opens them again. He can't do anything but lay there and watch her getting closer and closer for every passing second. Maybe he'll get to come when she does. If not, he's not sure what he'll do. He already feels like he's going to cry. 

"You can come now, go on."

Every single muscle in his body tenses up for a split second, before relaxing. The pleasure crashing over him is so powerful he thinks he might black out. The world around him explodes into a rain of colors before everything turns white, and then black. Everything's so still, so silent. So calm. He feels a bit like he's floating, like he's laying in the sea and the tiny waves around him slowly brings him towards land. He takes a moment to just focus on his breathing, and how relaxed his body is. 

Rose lifts his hands from the couch, pressing kisses to his wrists. That contact brings him back to reality again. He blinks up at her and she smiles back.  
"Hello", she says softly.  
"Hi", he replies quietly.  
When she's done checking his wrists she kisses him, very gently. Once their breating returned to normal she lays down with her head on his chest, running her fingers throught his hair. He wraps both arms around her and holds her as close as he possibly can. 

"How was that?" she asks after a moment.  
He knows she wants an honest opinion.  
"It was... Nice. I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life", he confesses, blushing.  
She giggles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"I accidently found it on the internet when I was looking for some other stuff: the longer you hold an orgasm,the powerfuller it'll be."  
"Wait a second... You researched this kind of stuff?"  
"Yup!" she giggles.

Instead of replying, he presses a kiss to her temple. She peers up at him, fondly.  
"I love you, kitten."  
He looks at her like she just insulted him.  
"W-what did you call me?"  
"Kitten", she repeats, almost sounding proud of her choice of pet name.  
"But why?"  
"Cause you remind me of one."  
"I do not!"  
She giggles.  
"Of course you do! Have you seen yourself? You an adorable little ball of sunshine", she exclaims.

He looks like he wants to protest, but doesn't. He takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers. She lets out a happy sight at that, burying her face in his neck.  
"I love you too, you idiot", he murmurs.  
She pulls back enough to look him in the eye.  
"Hey, at least I'm your idiot!"  
"And I'm yours", he says quetly.

They lay like that for a moment, just enjoying each others company. Rose is the one to break the comfortable silence:  
"Do you know if there's, like, a record or a list of all the Subs somewhere?" she asks carefully.  
"I'm not sure. Why are you asking?"  
"It's just... Remember the taxi driver? The one who took us to the dance? I don't know how, but he knew you were a Sub."  
"That's not very suprising, when you think about it. He's probably just been to one of the auctions, it's no big deal. What did he say, anyway?"  
"It's stupid..."  
"Rose, what did he say?"  
"He started talking about how I should have some rules, and not let you do what you want. Then he told me how you might want someone else, someone who's got limits and..."

Her voice dies away at the thought of losing him. He pulls her into a tight hug, holding her close.  
"Rose, I don't want anyone else. You shouldn't think about it, he's one of those assholes who believes Subs enjoys getting used. I wouldn't be happier with anyone else, I can tell you that."  
"I know Doctor, I know. Lets just go to sleep, yeah? You look exhausted."  
"That's probably a good idea. Good night, Rose."  
"Good night, kitten."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Never!"


	17. Chapter 17

When her phone rings at 2:30 pm, Rose's first reaction is to panic. She grabs her phone, staring at the caller ID lighting up the screen. A hundred scenarios flashes through her head in the time it takes her to accept the call and put the phone against her ear.  
"Amy?" she whispers, preparing for the worst.  
The sound of her friend sobbing on the other side of the line breaks her heart.  
"Amy!? Talk to me, what's going on?"  
"I... It... I can't explain, just get over here! Please? I-I need your help. I don't know what to do, alright?"  
"It's two in the morning..."  
"Please! I just... I can't do this! Just... Help me!"  
The desparation in her voice doesn't leave Rose with a choice. She ends the call, crawling over to the Doctor's side of the bed and shakes his shoulder softly.

"Doctor! Wake up, come up!"  
He groans something, opening one eye.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but Amy just called. She needs our help."  
"Now!?"  
"It's important!" she exclaims, grabbing his elbow and pulling until she's got his attention again.

 

When they arrives at Amy and Rory's house the front door's already open. Amy's standing in the doorway, wavíng them over to her.  
"What happened?" Rose asks, really worried now.  
"Easier to show you", Amy replies shortly.

She leads them both into the kitchen. At first, Rose's got no idea how she'll be at any help. Rory kneeling in front of what's probably some kind of animal, speaking softly. She can't hear what he's saying, but she can tell he's trying to calm them down. What could she possibly do better? She would probably end up hurting the poor thing.

Rory stands up, shaking his head.  
"I've tried everything, she won't respond."  
She glances at the corner, gasping in horror. It's not an animal at all.

It's a girl.

Or, a woman. She looks like she's about the Doctor's age, maybe a few years older. Her body's covered in bruises and tiny wounds and her clothes are ripped in several places. Her curly, honey colored hair almost covers the thick metal collar around her neck. She presses her body against the wall behind her, like she's preparing to get up and run. Her terrified eyes scans the room, until they land on the Doctor. Something in her expression changes. Before anyone's got time to react she jumps up, runs over to him and throws her arms around his neck. 

The Doctor doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even dare to breath, standing there like a stick. The woman presses her face into his neck, and he's sure it's tears he feels running down his shoulder. Her shaking body confirms his theory: she's crying. A lot. She's not sobbing, not making a sound. Just silent crying. That's the worst form of crying, he's always thought that. Without any other option, he simply wraps his arms around her. She presses herself as close to him as possible. As he rubs his hands up and down her back he does his best to figure out where they've met before. She wouldn't just throw herself in the arms of the complete stranger, that's obvious. Thing is: he's got no memory of her at all. 

"Doctor? Who is she?" Rose asks carefully, her voice shaking.  
"No idea, love. I do know why she's not responding when spoken to thought."  
"And why's that?"

The woman suddenly backs away from him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. He stares at her for a moment before continuening:  
"That's no ordinary collar. It's programed to activate when the brain receives a specific signal. In her case, whenever she speaks or ever makes a sound."  
"And when it activates...?"  
"...she'll get a very powerful electrical shock."  
"Then let's get rid of it! I'll get a pair of nippers", Amy annunces.  
The Doctor grabs her shoulder, stopping her.  
"No!"  
"What!?"  
"If you do that the collar'll self detonate. She might die!"  
Amy nods silently, not protesting any more. The Doctor turns to the woman again, giving her a warm smile.

"Do you know me?"  
She nods, swallowing.  
"Are you...? Are you sure it's me?"  
She nods again. He feels the guilt hitting him right in the chest. He obviously means a lot to her, it must kill her how he's not no idea who she is. 

"Where did you find her?" Rose asks in a whisper.  
Amy turns to face her, sighting.  


"She were laying on our doorstep, passed out. Rory didn't want to help her at first, said we've got no idea where she's from. I maneged to convince him though. After about an hour she woke up, paniced and she's been in that corner ever since. Whoever she is, the Doctor must mean a lot to her..."  


"Funny, he's got no idea who she is."  


No one says anything for a moment. They're all staring at the Doctor. He's kneeling in front of the woman, a piece of paper in his hand. He looks kind of pale, like he's seen a ghost.  


"Doctor? W-what's wrong?" Rose asks, hoping her voice isn't shaking as much as it feels like.  
He holds the paper so she can read what is says. It's just a name, it doesn't mean so much to her.  


"River. Her name's River."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF! Hello there drama! xD


	18. Chapter 18

"River, River, River..."

The Doctor has been pacing back and forth in their living room for the last few minutes, murmuring her name over and over. Rose's leaning against the wall, watching him. 

"Have you remembered yet?"  
"Remembered what?"  
"Where you know her from?"  
Instead of giving her an answer he lets out a frustrated groan, running his hands through his hair.  
"No, that's the thing!"  
"Then why did you freak out when you found out about her name?"  
"Because I feel like I should know her!" he yells. 

Rose regrets saying anything at all. If anything, she only made it worse. She can't even begin to imagine the feeling, meeting a stranger who threats you like they've known you their entire life. The best thing she can do is get his off it. For a little while, at least.

She walks over to him, running her hand up and down his arm.  
"Hey, look at me. We'll figure it out, yeah? You have no reason to blame yourself for it, no reason at all. Everyone forgets-"  
"But she didn't forget me! She knows who I am, Rose! She remembers me! The only explaination is th-"

He cuts himself off in the middle of the wofd, staring at her in horror.  
"What is it? Do you know where she knows you from?"  
"No, but I know how I recognized that collar."  
"And how did you do that?"

 

They're sitting in the couch, Rose running her fingers through the Doctor's hair. It's something that always seems to calm him down, and this time is no exception. He's leaning against her, eyes half closed. He takes a deep breath.

"I don't remember much from my childhood, but I do remember the collar. I hated that collar, more than anything. Every young Sub at the Academy had to wear one, since we hadn't had proper training yet and none of us were used to following orders."  
"Academy? You mean like, a school?"  
He nods.  
"Yeah. I only have a few tiny memories from my time there, cause like I said I was very young. I think my clearest memories are the ones from everything that hurt, like the punishments and the collars."

Rose feels like she might throw up. He talks about it like it's so obvious, like it's nothing but a part of life. She closes her eyes, pushing down the sudden urge to hit something. Or someone.  
"Rose?" he asks, concerned.  
"So, if I understood this correctly... There was a school that taught you how to obey orders?"  
"Yeah. I mean, those things don't come over one night..."  
"A school that taught you how to obey orders! What kind of sick world is this, really?" 

She's standing now, her hands resting on her hips. The Doctor doesn't say anything, just looks at her like he expects her to explode or something. When she doesn't get a reply she continues:  
"I mean it! You can't just brush this off like it's a normal thing, cause it sure as hell is not! When I get my hands on those people they'll regret they were ever born..."  
"You can't hurt them!"  
"Yeah? And who says I can't? The law? Well, look how that went. Doctor, they tortured you! You were just a kid, you all were!"  
"Rose, it's right for you to be mad. But what's not right is to take your anger out on them. They were only doing what they thought was right", he says calmly.

Something changes in her face, like something inside her snapped. She raises her fist into the air, shaking it towards him. Her next words are being shouted.  
"Not right? Not right!? I'll tell you what's not right! What's not right is to take little kids from their familys and train them to become slaves! What's not right is living people being sold like animals! Like sex toys! And what do the world do about it? What do the common, every day people has to say about it? Nothing! They don't say nor do anything! We just let things happen right in front of our faces even though we know exactly how wrong they are!"  
"Please calm down", he whimpers.  
"No! See that? You're just like everyone else: you see the problem but you won't do as much as lift a finger to change it! You know what? The world would be a far better place if everyone just stood up for themselfs instead of listening to what everybody else thinks!"

She's crying now, sobbing even. She does the best to calm her breathing, grabbing her jacket from the chair she threw it on earlier.  
"W-where are you going?"  
"Out."  
"Why?"  
"Need to think."  
"But-"  
"I said I'm going out!" she snaps.

That shuts him up. She didn't mean to yell, she really didn't. She can't help it, she's just so unbelievebly angry. Angry at life, at the world. At anyone who's ever done anything to hurt someone else. Angry at everything.

When she's got her jacket and shoes on she grabs her bag, opening the front door and stepping outside. She turns around in the doorway, looking at the Doctor's face. She wish he knew she wasn't mad at him, that she only needs a tiny break from everything. She can't tell him, though. He wouldn't understand. There's only one thing she can say that'll make him understand how she feels.

"I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Amy expected a lot of things when the doorbell rang. The last thing she expected was to find her best friend, shaking and crying.

"Rose? Oh my god, what's wrong?"  
When she doesn't reply, Amy practically drags her inside.  
"Rory, prepare a cup of tea!" she yells towards the kitchen. 

Rose gives her a weak smile.  
"You're just like my mum, she believes tea fixes everything."  
"It does. Or, kind of. I'm not Brittish, though..."   
Rose shakes her head to signal she wants her to stop talking. She's not sure she's in the mood to talk to anyone about anything. No one would understand, anyway. There's no one who would know what it's like to-

River. River's sitting in an armchair, one leg over the other. She's just sitting there, like nothing happened. It's almost funny, in some way. You kind of forget she was the terrified girl hiding in a corner less than 48 hours ago. Rose almost expects her to run away and hide, but she just sits there and watches her. 

She sits down in the couch, leaning her head against the armrest. The last hour's conversation with the Doctor replays in her mind, over and over. She closes her eyes, wondering why she even said the things she said. When she opens her eyes again River's looking right at her, like she expects her to say something. What can she say? She can't even take care of her Sub properly. She shouldn't be trusted with taking care of any living creature! 

But then again, he's a grown man. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's not her responsibility!

River's still looking at her. No, staring. She's staring at her.   
"What?"   
She doesn't reply. Of course she doesn't, if she did the collar would grill her. She doesn't even move, she keeps looking at her. Rose is slowly getting uncomfortable.

"Here's your tea."  
She takes the hot cup from Rory, murmuring a reply. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't. It's possible he just doesn't know what to say, Rose has been in that situation a few times herself. 

He leaves the room after a moment, once again leaving her alone with River. River, who hasn't taken her eyes off her. Rose starts to wonder what's so intresting about her. She takes a deep breath. She needs to say something.

"You're a Sub, aren't you?" she asks carefully.  
River looks insulted for a second, before nodding.  
"The Doctor told me about the collar, he said they are used on... Submissives. Do you know how to get it off?"  
The reaction she gets this time is a slow, hesitating nod. 

"That's good. Right? Now we can get it off!"  
No reaction. She sights, running her fingers throught her blonde hair.   
"It's not that easy, is it?" she asks, her hope dying a bit.  
River shakes her head no. Of course it isn't. That would be too much like a movie.

"No, of course not", she says, mostly to herself.   
She pulls her knees up to her chin, letting her eyes fall shut. The moment she's not focused on anything special, she starts thinking about the Doctor. It's not something she can control, mind just kind of chooses him. Not that she complaining, it's always nice to think about the one you love.

Not when you're worried about them, though. She keeps thinking about him being scared and lonely, him believing she's left him. No, that doesn't even make sense. 

He can take care of himself.


	20. Chapter 20

When she unlocks and opens the front door, several hours later, the flat's quiet. Rose expected the Doctor to come and greet her, like he always does. Not this time, apparently. Has he gone out? She doesn't think so. 

"Doctor?" she calls softly.  
No reply, nothing. She drops her bag onto the hallway floor, her heart now beating fast and hard in her chest. She stays still for a moment, just listening. After a sound, a voice. What if he's hurt? What if he needs help but is unable to call out? What if-?

"Rose?"  
His voice makes her jump. She spins around, looking at him. His eyes are red from crying and there's still traces of tears on his cheeks. Her heart breaks a little at the sight. He reminds her of a lost puppy.

"Doctor!? What's wrong, why have you been crying?"  
The only sound coming from his mouth is a sob. Without thinking about it, she walks over to him and takes his hand in hers.  
"Y-you left me", he chokes out between sobs.

Rose mentally kicks herself in the head. She keeps doing things wrong, keeps hurting him. She can't do anything about it, not really. All she can do is hold him as he cries against her shirt. She buries her nose in his soft hair, taking deep breaths while running her hands up and down his arms.

"Shh, you're okay. I'm here. Shh. Don't cry kitten, please."  
She doesn't know what does it, but that seemed to help. He pulls away from the hug, enough to look her in the eyes. He gives a weak smile.  
"I told you not to call me that", he whispers.  
"And I said I would just keep doing it", she whispers back.  
It looks like he's about to say something, but he ends up pressing his lips against hers. She wasn't prepared for that, but she isn't complaining either.

Their tongues finds each other, dancing together. Suddenly his hands are under her tights, lifting her into the air. She yelps in suprise, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. He walks across the hallway floor, carrying her towards the bedroom. A part of her knows she should probably let him know who's in charge, but she's got a feeling that would only make things worse.

He drops her onto the middle of their bed, looking down at her. She grabs his arm, pulling him down next to her. He leans in for another kiss, but she pulls away. He lets out an unhappy whine. She feels herself slipping into the dominance character once more.  
"Shh, don't. My rules remember?" she whispers with her mouth right next to his ear, trying to keep her voice gentle and soft.

He seems to lose some of his confidence at that, looking down at at the floor. She immediately feels bad, placing her hand under his chin and lifting his head so he hasn't got a choice but to look right into her eyes. She shakes her head.  
"No, not... Not like that. I love you, yeah? I love you, and I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you. Not ever. Do you understand?"  
He gives a slow nod in reply. That's enough for her, and she presses a kiss to his forehead to confirm her words.

He seems more relaxed now, simply waiting for her to give him something to do. Truth to be told she is pretty turned on, but she doesn't want to start right away.  
"Doctor, are you sure you're alright? I mean, I just found you crying!"  
Instead of replying he grinds against her, and there's no way she's not noticing how hard he is.

She takes that as a yes, not knowing if she'll be able to concentrate on anything else but him. Without thinking about what she's doing she starts to unbutton his shirt, like she's in some kind of trance. 

 

After untying his hands from the headboard she checks his wrists, making sure there isn't any marks. He murmurs something, attempting to roll over but failing.  
"What did you say, love?" Rose asks in a whisper, running the small towel over his body.  
"I... Um...", he groans.

He still seems a bit fuzzy from his orgasm, closing his eyes. When she's finished cleaning him up she throws the towel on the floor, laying down next to him. He immediately wraps his arms around her, like a koala.

"You okay, though?" she asks.  
No matter how much she enjoyed it, she'll always need to be sure that she wasn't hurting him.  
"I'm fine", he murmurs, pressing his lips to her forehead.  
She leans up on her elbow, so she can see his face properly. His eyes are closed and he just looks to relaxed, like nothing in the world could ever hurt him. The thought that she made him feel that way makes her so happy.

She lays back down, resting her head on his chest. He lets out a happy noise, holding her closer. She lets her eyes fall shut, drifting away into a happy and colorfull land of dreams.

 

"River escaped."

The Doctor almost chokes on his tea, looking at her with his eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry?"  
She clears her throat.  
"River. I met her the other day, at the Ponds'. You where right, she's a Sub. Apparently she escaped from her Dom."  
"What!? Are you sure?"  
"That's the story she wrote down for me", she says, taking a bite from her sandwich.  
"But it can't be..."  
"What? Did you remember something?"  
He shakes his head, standing up from the breakfast table.

"I havn't met one Dom who would just let his Sub leave like that. One thing is sure: whoever they are, they are looking for her."


	21. Chapter 21

"Open the door!" the Doctor yells, banging his fists against the dark blue front door.  
"What?" Amy snaps.  
"Just open the door!"  
She opens the door a few inches, peering out at the couple.  
"Rose, what's he going on about?"  
"Just... It's important", the blonde replies from behind her boyfriend.

 

"He's got others? What does that even mean? Even if someone had a lot of Subs I doubt they would let one of them run off like that without doing anything. River, I've told you: they're out there, looking for you."  
It's sad when you think how much of an expert he is on the subject. Rose has tried to talk to him about it, but she didn't get any details out of him. Maybe it's better that way, she thinks. Hearing details would only give her a stronger motivation to seek out whoever did those things to him. And she knows how he's against any form of violence.

River rips the paper from his hands, turns it over and writes something else before sliding it back to him across the table.  
"He doesn't care about you? Are you joking? Now, I hate to say this, but you're real pretty. The kind that men would pay a fortu-"  
"Doctor!"

He never got a chance to finish the sentense before Rose grabs his arm roughly, hissing his name. He's about to protest, but she interrupts him once more:  
"River, what he's trying to say is... He worries about you, and he wanted to warn you."  
She doesn't look like she believes her story, but Rose can't really blame her. You don't really expect someone to trust you after they've been treated like shit. 

River simply nods her head, giving them a "you-don't-think-I-already-know-that"-look. Amy takes a deep breath, like she's preparing for a long and complicated speech.  
"But, think about: if River ran away and he didn't follow her, he's got no way of knowing where she is. Right?"  
No one says anything for a moment.  
"Oh, let me guess. There's a built-in GPS in the collar that shows her every move, isn't there?"  
"Not that I know of, no", the Doctor murmurs, looking down at the table.

Amy stands up, slamming her palm against the table in triumphalism.  
"See, I told you so! Now all we need to do is get rid of that colla-"  
"No! Didn't you hear me the first time? She might die!"  
"There has to be a way around it, don't you realize that? What happens if you...? I don't know, if there's some kind of emergency?"  
"Well, we'll never know about that, will we?"  
"Stop talking!"

He freezes, looking over at Rose. She's taking deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. He reaches over to caress her arm, but she flinches. She gives him an annoyed look and his heart drops in his chest. She waits until everyone's quiet before she starts talking:  
"I just... You've got no idea how it breaks my heart that someone's been treated like this. But, we can't help anyone if we keep arguing with each other."

Everyone in the room seems to agree, sharing a small nod. River looks like she actually could start crying any second. There's about half a second without anyone reacting, before Amy suddenly walks over and hugs her. She yelps in suprise, not being able to help herself.

The collar activates. An intense pain rips through her body and everything goes black.

 

The first thing River sees when she opens her eyes is a very familiar face. Her mind is still a little fuzzy though, so it takes a moment for her to connect the face with an actual person in her mind.   
"Hi", the Doctor whispers.  
She can't help but smile. Her hands fly to her neck, immediately finding a sore spot. There's no collar, though. She opens her mouth, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Hello sweetie", she breaths out.  
It's a "thing" she had back at the Academy, she used to greet everyone that way. We all have our own way of dealing with trauma, hers was to come up with ridiculous catch phrases. She would lie if she said her behavior didn't cost her hours of punishment, but the Doctor seemed to love it. The pain was worth it if it meant he was happy for another few hours.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started as a short Flashback and turned into a cute little mini-oneshot. Trigger warning for violence and abuse. Love u lots =)

_The young girl opens her eyes, yawning. She had a nice dream, and she would've been perfectly happy to continue it if it wasn't for the banging on the door. She presses her face against her pillow, wondering what they want now. Maybe they'll go away if she's really quiet, she thinks. She waits for the sound footsteps leavnig, but they doesn't seem to give up. She swings her legs over the edge of her tiny bed, setting her toy rabbit on the pillow just as there's another knock._

_"Melody!"_   
_They seem to be mad now, really mad. She'll never understand why they're not allowed to sleep a few extra hours, she never goes to bed early anyway. She's not supposed to question orders though, so she's never shared her thoughts with anyone. It's better that way, she thinks._

_"Melody, this is your last warning!"_  
 _Little Melody stands up, putting her bare feet on the cold floor. She hesitates a second before walking forward, opening the door with a shaking hand. She's met with the cold eyes of one of her Masters. She glares at her, before raising her hand. She tries not to scream as the hand collides with her cheek._  
 _"What have I told you about sleeping past breakfast?"_  
 _"T-that I'm not allowed", Melody replies softly._  
 _"No, you're not. And you're not getting any food, either."_  
 _"But Miss-"_  
 _"None of that, now. This is your own fault, because you disobeyed. Do you understand?"_  
 _"Yes, Miss..."_  
  
  
  
_No matter how hard she tries, Melody just can't think of any reason for being there. No one really told her, anyway. She remembers getting several tests, and those men taking her from her family. She never understood what they told her parents, but her mother was crying. She asked the men about it, but they only told her she was going to some kind of school. During her time here she's realized it's not a school at all, it's more like a prison. You have to keep following rules, it sucks! When she tries to ask one of the Masters, they all respond with something about how she needs to learn to behave. She doesn't wanna learn, though. What's the fun in life if it's nothing but rules and people telling you what to do?_

_She's hungry, really hungry. If she'd just woken up a little earlier, she wouldn't be this hungry. It's her own fault, she's aware of that. That doesn't change the fact that she's angry, though. Angry at everyone telling her how to live her life, angry at the world for treating people this way. If she got to decide, no one would ever be hungry or sad or lonely._

_She's been sitting alone in her room for about an hour when she notices something's being pushed in under the door. It's something small, and it smells funny. She walks over, picking it up from the floor. It's a piece of ham, pink and round. The kind they get served at breakfast. She blinks in confusion. What's this about? She reaches out her hand, carefully opening the door._

_It's a boy. A young boy, about her age. His big, brown eyes meets hers. He clears his throat, speaking quickly and quietly:_   
_"I'm sorry, that was all I could get out without anyone noticing."_   
_"Why?"_   
_"I'm sorry?"_   
_"Why did you get me food?"_   
_He clears his throat once more._   
_"Because I... I heard about you getting hurt, and I... Well, I wanted to help."_   
_"By giving me food?"_   
_"Yes. What they did to you was wr-"_

_He cuts himself off as she wraps her arms around him. It's the only way of thanking him, she decides. He relaxes after a moment, hugging her back._  
  
  
  
_"What was your name, again?" Melody asks, swinging her legs back and forth._  
 _"I've told you, I'm the Doctor."_  
 _She giggles, almost choking on her ice cream._  
 _"That's not a name, that's just a title."_  
 _"No, I think you can say that's my name."_  
 _"Yeah?"_  
 _"Yeah."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"Because no one here uses my birth name anymore. I don't use it, either."_  
 _"Why not?"_  
 _"Because it's embarrassing!"_  
 _"Oh, come on. You can tell me."_  
 _He takes a deep breath, and a look of horror crosses his face for a split second._  
 _"John Smith...", he admits quietly._

_Melody laughts so hard she almost falls of the bench._  
  
  
  
_"What do you mean they are sending you away?" the Doctor cries._  
 _"I've told you, I've completed my training. They are sending me to a market, and hopefully I'll get my first Dom."_  
 _"Hopefully!? Have you no idea what happens to the Subs that get sold!? Mels, some of those people are monsters!"_  
 _"Yeah, but... I need hope, right? Hope that it will be better than it was here."_  
 _"Yeah, I get that..."_


	23. Chapter 23

After finishing her story, it sounds like River's going to cry. Rose can't tell if she's actually crying, since her face is burried in the Doctor's chest since the last minutes. She keps her eyes closed, her mind replaying the words over and over. The Doctor strokes her back gently. He's the first one to speak.

"It wasn't better, was it?"  
River's voice is cold and emotionless when she replies:  
"Of course it wasn't. That's why I ran away, I couldn't take it anymore."  
"But, I don't get it. When you said he doesn't care about you..."  
"I wasn't lying, Doctor. He's a rich man, he could buy any Sub he wanted. I think he had most of us to impress people. He had a few that he, like... Played with, the rest of us were just ignored."

No one says anything else. Rose slowly lifts her head from the Doctor's chest, forcing down the tears that presses their way into her eyes. She can't have a breakdown now, there's no way she could help someone in a situation she can't even handle herself. She takes a deep breath, doing the best to ignore the images that's starting to appear in her mind. Images of thing's no one should ever have to see. She hopes her mind's just playing a trick on her, that it wasn't as horrible as she imagines it.

"So, you met at the... Academy?" she asks, her voice small and shaking.  
She doesn't like tha idea of refering to that place as some kind of school. River nods. The Doctor murmurs something she can't really hear. Rose turns around in his arms, facing him. He looks sad, really sad. It's a sadness you can't describe with words, like it comes from somewhere deep inside your heart. She gets a sudden urge to hug him, so she does. He obviously wasn't prepared for it, but he doesn't seem to mind at all. He relaxes against her, his nose against her hair. He lets out what she hopes is a happy noise.

"You guys are so adorable!" Amy exclaims suddenly.  
"Not now", Rose hisses between her teeth.  
She can't help but to smile a little, though. She opens one eye, looking at the Doctor's face. He still seems sad, his eyes fixed on River. River, who's actually crying now. She tries to hide it by quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve, but it didn't work. Everyone in the room noticed. Rose gets an intense feeling of guilt, without knowing where it came from or why it's there. She hides her face in the Doctor's chest once more.

The Doctor clears his throat, hesitating a moment before speaking:  
"River, I... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But... All of that... It's gone now, yeah? You're safe."  
It doesn't seem like River's believing him fully, but she's not saying anything either. She simply nods, wiping away the tears left on her cheeks.

"But, there's one thing I don't get. If that place is as horrible and as nightmare-ish as you say, how did you get out of there? I mean, the security..."  
"Rory, she got sent away from that place. She escaped from her Dom", Amy explains silently.  
"Yeah, right..."

River gives them both a soft smile, but you can still tell she's pretty unhappy. She's playing with a loose strand of her very curly hair, obviously trying to distract herself from unwelcomed thoughts. She eventually tucks the strand behind her ear, taking a deep breath and leaning back in the armchair in which she's sitting.  
"I might as well tell you, you already knows so much..."  
She gives them all a smile before she starts talking...

 

_River runs her fingers over the skin of her neck, still not used to the thick metal collar. She opens and closes her mouth over and over, like a dying fish. She knows very well that she can't say anything at all, she knows what'll happen. She's sure her next punishment will be even worse. Still, she doesn't regret disobeying._

_Her Master was practiclly asking for it, with those harsh comments and orders. Him giving her a new name was something she could handle. Being beaten up is something she can take. Something she can't take, however, is people telling her what to do and how and when to do it._

_She gets up from the floor, brushes the blood from the wound on her lip and walks over to the doorway. The door isn't properly closed, meaning it's not locked either. He must,ve been in an hurry earlier, she thinks. She carefully opens the door, holding her breath as she peers out to the corridor. It's completely empty, not a single person in sight._

_She exits the room, her heart still beating. It feels like someone's watching her, but that can't be? Right? She should stop imagening things..._

_That's when she hears his voice. He's calling her name, loud and threatful. She starts running, not knowing where to go. There's no use in running, she does know that. That will only make it worse once he catches her._

_Thinking about what he might do to her only makes her more desperate to get away. Her body's packed with adrenaline, it seems to move without her telling it to. Suddenly she's at a window, she's opening the window-_

 

"What happened?"  
"That's the thing, I'm not sure. That's where I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in your kitchen."  
Rory lets out a deep breath, leaning forward.  
"That's what the brain does when it wants to protect you from a trauma, it deletes those memories and replaces it with... Nothing. Maybe you fell, and you got so badly hurt your body wanted to protect you."

River turns towards him.  
"How do you know that stuff?"  
"Oh, I'm a nurse. I have to know that."


	24. Chapter 24

If a normal, sane person found themselfs tied up with a black fabric covering their vision, chances are they'd freak out pretty quick. The Doctor feels like he should be uncomfortable, but he isn't. If a random person tied him up he would've panicked, obviously. But this isn't any random person. This is his Rose, who he hasn't known for very long but still trusts with his life.

Wierd, right?

It all started less than two hours ago: he was extremely upset and felt a terrible guilt after River's story and confessions, and Rose wanted to cheer him up. The soft tuches and sweet words soon turned into kissing, and the kissing turned into a great make out session. It soon became obvious that the make out session was turning into something more, and neither of them wanted to protest or go slower.

That was when, in between pants as the Doctor rubbed himself against her tight, Rose asked if he wanted to try something. In the heat of the moment he didn't give her suggestion a second thought. She pointed out he fact that he said yes without knowing what she wanted tl try, to which he replied that he trusts her. He got another kiss for that.

That's the story of how he ended up in this situation: on his back on their bed, hands tied to the headboard and a blindfold over his eyes. He keeps blinking, but he can't see anything but darkness. He can hear the sound of Rose's footsteps as she walks around the room. That makes him kind of anxious, actually. He tells himself he's completely safe, and he ends up believing himself. That is, until he feels someone grabbing his leg.

He jumps in suprise, his entire body tensing up for a split second before he remembers.  
"Woah there, someone's a little jumpy", Rose says, and he can almost hear the smile in her voice.  
He bites into his bottom lip as she runs her hand up his leg, slowly going higher and higher. He concentrates on his breathing, and on how much he loves her. She wouldn't hurt him, of course she wouldn't.

"Rooose", he whines, praying she'll understand what he wants her to do.  
He's got a feeling she does, but that doesn't mean she's going to do it. She climbs up his body, pressing her lips against his. Then she's gone, her weight not on the bed anymore.

He listens closely, hoping that maybe he'll be able to hear her. He thinks he can hear her footsteps, but he's not sure if he's simply imagening it. He tries to ignore the fact that he's actually getting scared now. It's not that he doesn't trust her, cause he really does. He can't find any reason to be anxious, he just is.

The part of his brain that's still able to think properly keeps telling him to calm down, telling him that she would never hurt him. He does know that, but somehow it doesn't make him feel any better.

She's back on the bed again, howering above him. He can feel her warm breath against his neck as she presses several kisses to the skin now. He would've been so hard right now, if it wasn't for the uncomfortable feeling somewhere deep inside him. He gets the urge to touch her, maybe that'll make it better. Oh. That's right, he can't. His hands are tied up.

If things were bad before, they're even worse now. He struggles to take deep breaths, doing the best to calm himself down. He knows how much she wants this, and he can't disappoint her. He needs to be a good Sub, stay still and do as he's told.

So, he does. He forces down the fear and unpleasant thoughts as he can, waiting for what she'll do next. He doesn't have to wait long. She runs her hands up and down his body, whispering nothings into his ear before going quiet once more.

_Hands. Hands everywhere. His hands. Holding him down. Holding him still. A voice. His voice. Whispering things right into his ear. He can't see. He can't move. He tries to move his hands. The hands grabs his arms, locking them in place. He's scared now. He thinks he's crying. Someone says his name._

And then, the darkness's gone from his vision. He's shaking now, no longer able to stop the tears.

Rose's heart's pounding as she rips the blindfold from the Doctor's eyes, throwing it away.  
"Doctor?"  
She doesn't know if he heard her. His body's so tense, and there are tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Despite her shaking hands she maneges to untie him, carefully hugging him close to her.

That seems to bring him back to reality. He's not shaking anymore, and his pants have turned into deep, shaking breaths.  
"R-Rose...?"  
The way he says her name breaks her heart, he sounds so broken. She desperatly wishes there was a way to erase the last hour from existance, but it is, of course, impossible. She can't do anything but hold him, hold him close and running her fingers gently through his (great) hair.

After a few minute's passed, he looks up at her. The smile on his lips is very weak, but it's still a smile. Her fear is suddenly replaced by anger.  
"You idiot! Why didn't you use the safe word? Didn't we agree on that? You scared me to death!"

She regrets those words the moment they leaves her mouth. He swallows, looking at her in horror.  
"I'm sorry, I r-really am. I didn't wanna use the w-word, Miss."  
"What do you mean you didn't want to? You were hurt, Doctor! If you would've just used the damn safe word we wouldn't be in this situation! Do you understand?" She hisses out, completely ignoring the title she used to hate more than anything.  
The only thing she hates more than him calling her Miss, is hurting him.

The Doctor stares down at the floor, refusing to look her in the eye.  
"Doctor?" she demands.  
"I just... I didn't want to disappoint you", he says, so quietly she can beraly hear it.

The room spins around her, making her dizzy. She gets an urge to throw up, not wanting to believe what he just said. She loves him very much, and the simple idea that he would think something like that makes her sick. She mentaly slaps herself, closing her eyes for just a second in an attempt to get herself together. Once again she reminds herself that he's her Sub, and if anyone's gonna make him feel safe and loved, it's her.

She gently places her hand on his shoulder, just to let him know she's not going anywhere. He tenses up at her touch, making her heart break a little more. She grabs his chin in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eye. He's still so tense, so scared.  
"Listen to me, okay? I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so damn sorry for yelling at you, you have no idea. Okay? The thing is... The thing is... I don't want you to get hurt. You understand that, right?"  
He nods, to confirm he's still listening to her. She swallows the lump in her throat before continuening:

"I don't know why you freaked out, and I don't know if you want to talk about it. But, I do know this: I love you. And, I also know that I want you to be happy. That's why I was so upset, yeah? I couldn't handle the thought that you'd get hurt under my care. I know I was angry, but it was really sadness. And panic, too. Like I said, I just want you to be happy. Happy and safe. That's why we've got the safe word, for safety."  
She stays quiet, waiting for him to say something. For a second she's scared she did something wrong, since he looks like he could start crying at any second. He doesn't, though. He simply places his hand on top of hers, blinking.

"I don't deserve you", he whispers finally.  
Rose shakes her head at that.  
"Yes. Yes, you do. If anything, you deserve so much better than me."  
Instead of replying he pushes her back until she's lying on her back, him hovering above her. Hel eans down, pressing several kisses over her face. She giggles, but can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She's not really used to being the one on the bottom.  
"Doctor, what-?"  
He shuts her up with a kiss to her lips.  
"Shh, just... Just let me do this, yeah? Let me make you feel good. Please, love? Please?"

Rose finds herself nodding, without even thinking about it. He thanks her with another soft kiss, before slowly climbing down her body. She didn't realize how wet she actually is, not until he's suddenly got one finger inside her. She tenses up and a whine escapes her lips, not prepared for that.  
"I'm sorry, Rose. Should...? Do you want me to stop?" he rambles, obviously very concerned.  
She shakes her head, now panting.  
"No, don't- Just- Just-"

Despite her not being able to form actual sentences, he seems to understand exactly what she wants. He starts to move that one finger, thrusting it in and out. The quick pace has her moaning and gasping.

It's not long before she comes, shaking and cursing as he whispers praises and loving nothings into her ear. When her heart's returned to it's normal rate she cuddles close to him, his arms around her.  
"Rose?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did...? Was that good?"   
"It was absolutely perfect", she promises, kissing his temple.

As they both drift off to sleep, she takes a moment to think about how lucky she actually is. Nothing's ever gonna hurt the Doctor again, she'll make sure of it. And if anyone tries, they're gonna pay...


	25. Chapter 25

"What happened last night?"

The Doctor was having a rather good day: he had spent a few hours of the morning just relaxing in bed and after he decided to get up he'd start the day with a nice, hot cup of tea. If there's anything he was prepared for, it sure wasn't that question. He looks at Rose over the rim of his cup, trying to think of an answer that won't lead to too many following questions. He wishes she hadn't brought it up, he'd rather spend as little time as possible thinking about it. His panic attack was enough, he really didn't need a reminder from her. 

He looks down into his tea, sighting  
"It... It was nothing, really", he explains quickly.  
That answer obviously wasn't enough for Rose. She nods slowly, like she's waiting for him to continue. He doesn't, he doesn't want to. Why can't she just let it go, like a good girlfriend? It's obvious, she's concerned and wants to know what's wrong. He respects that. But at the same time, she should respect that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Doctor, something was obviously very wrong. I don't want to pressure you or anything, I just... Urgh, I don't know!"  
She throws her arms up in frustration, almost knocking over a glass of water. He reaches across the table and takes her hand, just looking at her. She lets out a breath through her teeth, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

He clears his throat.  
"I... Um... We probably shouldn't talk about it. Well, we could. But, I don't feel like it. Not right now, at least. We could though, later. If you want to, that is. Cause I don't want it right now, but maybe later later..."  
"Doctor?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're not making sense."  
She gives him that smile he loves, and suddenly he doesn't feel so tense anymore. He returns the smile. That seem to make her happy. She takes a sip of her tea, carefully since it's still pretty hot. He watches her movements without a word, just enjoying the feeling of her company. Something tells him she's not enjoying it as much. 

She takes a long breath, rubbing her thumb in circles over the skin of his hand.  
"My bad, yeah? I shouldn't have brought it up. Doctor, look at me."

He does as she says. What else is there to do, anyway? Their conversation quickly takes a new turn, and they talk about everything and anything. It's really nice, the Doctor finds himself thinking. They spend the entire morning like that, just talking. 

Until Rose realizes she's one hour late for work, that is. She abandons the rest of her breakfast at the table, rushes out to the hallway and almost falls in the hurry to put on her shoes. The Doctor opens his mouth to tell her he loves her, but the door slams shut in his face. 

He stands in front of the door for a moment, like she would just turn around and come back. For some reason, the flat seems more empty and quiet then it's ever been. He's been there alone many times, of course. He pushes all the unwelcomed thoughts out of his brain and walks over to the couch, sitting. After looking through every channel twice, he realizes there really isn't anything to watch. He turns off the TV again, throwing the remote onto the table. He sights, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. 

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. He jumps at the sound, trying to locate where it's coming from. He doesn't have to search for very long. It turns out to be Rose's mobile, laying forgotten on the kitchen table. She must've forgotten it in her hurry.   
He picks it up, answering without checking the caller ID.  
"The Doctor", he blurts out, not realizing his mistake in time to stop himself.   
The other end of the line's completely quiet. He's just about to hang up on whoever's not intrested in talking to him, when said person speaks. It's a familiar voice. For some reason, a voice he didn't want to hear in that moment. 

"And why are you answering my daughter's phone?" 

Jackie Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness guys


	26. Chapter 26

"Your mum called."

Those are the first words the Doctor says to her as she enters their flat. No hello, nothing. Rose kicks off her shoes, hangs her jacket on the hook by the door and takes a few steps forward, her heart's still beating like crazy from the fight with her boss.

"So? What did she say?"  
"She wanted to know why I answered your phone, and I told her the truth."  
"And?"  
"Well, to be honest she got pretty upset. Went on about how you could've told her we had moved in together."  
She lets out a groan at that.  
"She's just being overprotective, it's nothing to worry about."  
"You should call her."  
"Yeah, I should."

Not right now, though. After entering the living room she collapses onto the couch. If the Doctor didn't sense something's wrong earlier, he's getting that now. He sits down next to her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, like he's preparing to say something. He keeps quiet though, like he realized whatever he was going to say wasn't such a good idea.

"What?" Rose whispers, not wanting to speak to loud for some reason.  
He opens his mouth, before closing it again.  
"What?" she repeats.  
He repeats the process, opening and closing his mouth.  
"Doctor?"  
She nudges his arm softly, giving him a little smile.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You were saying...?"  
"I wasn't saying something."  
"No, but you was going to."  
"No, I wasn't."  
"Doctor..."

The thing about Rose Tyler is that once she really knows you, she can read you like an open book. At least, that's the case for him. She can obviously sense that he's uncomfortable, no doubt about it. She pulls back, turning around so she can look at him properly.

"You were saying something, but then you hesitated. What's going on? Please tell me."  
She honestly looks concerned. The Doctor realizes there's no way around it, no excuses she'd actually believe. She knows something's wrong, she just knows.

He groans, throwing his head back.  
"It was nothing. Can you just let it go?"  
"Not until I know you're okay!"  
"Rose, I am okay!"  
"I really don't think so, but sure..."  
"Why do you even wonder that?"  
"Because I worry about you for, for God's sake!"

He flinches as she raises her voice, looking confused somehow. She wants to apologize, but there's no real reason for that. She's concerned, not angry. You shouldn't need to apologize for being concerned.

He gives her a slow nod, just to prove he understood what she just said.  
"I... Thank you", he breaths out, knowing it's a very stupid thing to say.  
She sights, running a hand through her hair.  
"I... I should probably call my mum."

 

There's a split second of silence between the person at the other line picking up the phone and the sound of said person's happy voice. Or, not-so-happy voice.

"Rose! Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me about you and John moving in together? For God's sake, I just found out you were dating!"  
She sounds really upset. Angry, to be honest. Rose gets a strange lump of anxiety in her stomache. She can't lie, not to her mother! She kind of wishes she could just blame the Doctor, but she can't. That's love, she guesses.

"Mum, we're not really... What exactly did he tell you?"  
Jackie sights, obviously very annoyed.  
"He told me you forgot your phone at home cause you were late for work. I asked him what he was doing at your house if you were at work, and he just said that he lives there now. And by the way, Rose, you guys don't have any wierd kinks, do you?"  
Rose can feel her entire face heating up at the question.  
"No, of course not. W-what makes you think that?" she blurts out, a little to quickly to make it believeble.  
"It's just that, when he answered he intruduced himself as 'the Doctor', and I couldn't help but think..."  
"What? No! No, not like that, never! That's... It's just a inside joke we've got, nothing to worry about."  
"Oh, it's not my job to judge people. Is he being nice to you, though? Taking care of you, and all that?"  
"Mum, I can take care of myself! But yes, everything's great. He's great!"  
"I'm happy to hear that, love. I gotta go, love you."  
"Love you too", Rose mumbles, hanging up the call.

She collapses into her bed, letting out the breath she's been holding.  
"I'm not so sure I'm taking care of _him_ properly", she whispers to the ceiling, closing her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys: EVEN MORE FLUFF

"You are in so much trouble right now."

The Doctor looks up from the newspaper in his hands. His Dom's standing with her hand at her hip, looking at him like she expects him to know what he did wrong. The thing is, he doesn't. He's got no idea why she's mad at him, and sadly he's got a feeling that might make things worse. She takes a few steps towards him, and he can feel the anxiety slowly building up.

"I thought we agreed on the fact that you would use the alias when talking to... People that aren't me."  
"We did", he says softly, trying to hide how shaky his voice actually is.  
"Yeah? If that's the case, then why didn't you use it when you talked to my mum?"  
Her voice's soft, so soft it's almost scary. He slowly places the newspaper on the table in front of him, wondering if he should stand up or just stay where he is. He decides he shouldn't do nor say anything without her premission.

"I asked you a question", she whispers, bringing him back from his depressing thoughts.  
"I-I... I wanted to, I r-really did. I..."  
"No, Doctor. I need an proper answer: why did you do it?"  
Her voice isn't soft anymore. It's cold, strict. His body's already preparing for the pain, knowing what's coming. 

Rose is annoyed, really. You don't have any other choice besides being annoyed when the love of your life gets you in trouble with your mum. She's tried not to blame him, but it doesn't work anymore. She should at least try and talk to him, ask him about it and try to explain where it went wrong. Like she said, she really tries not to be mad at him. She have to keep reminding herself that he isn't used to all the domestic stuff, for years his life's been nothing but rules and pain and sadness. 

That thought makes her sad, so she forces her brain to focus on something else. She focuses on the Doctor instead, who looks like he's got no idea what to say and how to say it.  
"Doctor? Answer me", she says.  
He lets out a deep breath, refusing to look directly at her.  
"I did it b-because I didn't think. And I didn't l-look at the caller ID. I'm s-sorry, it won't happen again."

That last part comes out as a whisper, his voice shaking. She sighs, nodding to confirm that she understands.  
"Alright, okay. Yeah. But, like... Don't do it again, yeah? This was just my mum, it could've been so much worse. Just make sure you check the caller ID, at least. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes", he stutters, looking down at his hands.  
"Look at me", Rose says softly. 

She might be a little calmer now, but that doesn't mean that the anxiety in the Doctor's chest is gone. If anything, it's gotten worse. He wishes he could answer the question of why it's gotten worse, but he sadly can't. He simply follows her command, looking at her. He focuses all his attention on her, on her face, trying to block out all the unhappy feelings. It works with some, but not all of it. He can't help it, he really can't. 

He's not used to someone caring for him.

Rose sits down in the empty spot on the couch, right next to him. He doesn't know if she's actually moving closer to him, or if he's just imagining it.   
"Just... Don't let it happen again, Doctor. Promise me."  
"I promise..."  
"Thank you, kitten."  
He looks like he wants to protest, but she kisses his cheek before he's got a chance to say anything. He blushes a little, and she giggles.

"What?" he asks.  
The only reply he gets is a cute smile.  
"What?" he repeats.  
"You're cute", she says simply, pressing a kiss to his other cheek.  
He shakes his head.  
"Rose Tyler, I am not cute."  
"Oh yes, you are!" she insists.

 

"He had a sick, sadistic intrest in hurting people. He would manipulate all his Subs into thinking they all did something wrong, that they deserved the punishments they were given. We all believed him, of course. We had no choice, obviously. If we ever talked back..."

The Doctor doesn't end the sentence. He doesn't need to, Rose already knows how it was going to end. She wishes she didn't. They're laying in the bed, cuddled close together. The Doctor's head's resting on her chest, and she runs her fingers through his hair in comfort as he speaks. He talks slowly, carefully. Like he needs to think really hard about every word he's going to say. 

He takes a breath before he continues:  
"I guess I was happy when he annunced I was getting sold, in some way. I was scared too, of course I was. I could've ended up with any psycopath, you know."  
"But you got me", she says happily.   
He smiles up at her.  
"I sure did."

She leans down, giving him a soft kiss. He tenses up at the contact, before relaxing. She pulls away from the kiss, but keeps their mouths close.  
"I love you", she whispers, and for some reason it brings tears to his eyes.   
He lays his head back down, closing his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

"You never listen to me! Why? Why aren't you ever listening to me!?"  
"I'm not entirely sure, but it might be because everything you say is so fucking stupid!"

Rory looks like he wants to apologize the second those words left his mouth, but Amy's already left, slamming the door in his face. He just stands there for a second, staring at the closed door like an idiot.

River moves away from the doorframe behind which she's been hiding for the last hour. She doesn't like it when people yell at each other, if anyone's going to do the yelling it's her. 

"Go after her", she whispers.  
Rory spins around, looking at her in horror.  
"What? No, I can't do that!"  
"And why's that? Rory, she could be crying her eyes out at this moment."  
"No, she couldn't", he says calmly.  
"Yes, she coul-"  
"She doesn't love me!"

River opens her mouth to say something, but she quickly realizes anything she could say will only make things worse. She can't risk that. She's never been in a relationship, she doesn't know what to do! You can't give relationship advice if you know nothing about relationships, that's like the worst idea ever!

"I... I don't know what to say..."  
"Then don't say anything!"  
"Rory, listen. You don't look like the kind of guy who just gives up, you know."   
"What's your point?"  
"My point is, you can't just expect her to stop loving you! That doesn't even make sense?"  
"Who made you expert on love?"  
"Just go after her!" 

He hesitates a few minutes, before he opens the door and rushes after his girlfriend.

 

Back at their flat, Rose can't sleep. She's currently positioned on her back, her hands folded over her stomache. She stopped checking the clock a few hours ago, knowing it'll only stress her knowing how late it is. The Doctor is sound asleep beside her, probably not having a care in the world right now. That's nice, he deserves that. 

She rolls over so she's facing him, her hand under her cheek. She stays as still and quiet as she possibly can, not wanting to risk waking him. She knows exactly how annoying it can be when someone wakes you up from a good dream, and he looks like he's having a good dream. Or, it could just be her imagination. She closes her eyes, desperate for at least a little sleep. 

"Rose?"  
She opens one eye. The Doctor's peering at her in the darkness, a small smile on his lips.   
"Can't sleep?"  
She replies by shaking her head, yawning.   
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. Too busy thinking, I guess."  
"About what?"  
"Just... stuff."  
"Stuff?"  
"Yeah."

He lifts his hand, stroking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. That simple touch makes her smile. She returns the favor by placing her hand on top of his.

"I thought you were asleep", she says suddenly.  
"I was."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I woke you up."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Doctor..."   
He leans forward, kissing her. She reacts to the contact right away, letting her tounge brush over his lip. He lets out a low groan, running his hands up and down the bare skin of her back. She leans forward, but regrets it the second she feels his hard-on against her leg.

She pulls back from him, struggling to get her breathing in control again. She closes her eyes, doing her best to focus on anything but how much she wants the man sitting right in front of her. And, he wants her too. Sadly. He shouldn't, not after what happened the last time. Through the darkness of her closed eyes she gets a flashback, him shaking and tears in his eyes. Him letting out helpless whimpers. Him having a full panic attack. In her care. 

One of the things she's learned while researching BDSM is this: A Dom's priority should always be their Sub's safety. The Dom should know their Sub's limits and not cross these limits. 

"Rose? Rose?"  
She opens her eyes again. The Doctor's staring at her, obviously very concerned. He reaches out to touch her cheek, but she flinches away. He looks so hurt. She needs to do something. 

"I... I need to... I need to use the loo", she breaths out.  
He nods at that, smiling. She quickly stands up, rushing down the hall. Once inside the bathroom she locks the door behind her, siting down on the toilet lid.

Rose hides her face in her hands, taking a few deep breaths. No matter how guilty she is, she just can't ignore the slight wetness between her legs. She doesn't want it to bother her, but of course it does. She kind of wishes he didn't have this effect on her, sometimes.

There's a knock on the door, making her jump.  
"Rose? What's the matter, love?"  
"N-nothing", she stutters out, suddenly very close to crying.   
"Rose? You are not okay, I can tell that. Please open the door, talk to me", he begs.

Rose finds herself doing what he wants, reaching out and unlocking the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Rose finds herself doing what he wants, reaching out and unlocking the door. She pushes it open, taking slow breaths, and praying that she's actually not as close to tears as it feels. 

Spoilers: she is. She swallows the lump in her throat, trying to force it down as the tears start to well up behind her eyelids. She does her best to hide it though, but something tells her that isn't working. The moment the Doctor sees her face he gasps, wrapping her in his arms without saying anything. It feels so wrong, she should obviously be the one comforting him. She automaticly struggles, wanting to get out of his embrace. He doesn't seem to get it, only holds her closer. She gives up eventually, relaxing against him.

"What's wrong? Is it me? Did I do something?"  
She panics a bit at those words, not wanting him to think he did something wrong. It's all her fault, he didn't do a shit. She shakes her head, whining.  
"No, it's not... You didn't do something, and you can't think that you did. It's just me. I'm scared, that's it."

Rose expected his reaction to that to be much worse, without doubt. He barely reacts at all, actually. He just kisses her forehead, nothing more. She half expected him to get mad for some reason, but he didn't. She still wishes he would let her go, though. She's got that urge to just hold and cuddle him again. She starts struggling again, but he still doesn't seem to understand what she wants. He must think her struggling is caused by discomfort or sadness, cause he starts rubbing his hands up and down her back. She wonders if she'll try to explain, but she doesn't. It's really nice just being there, they can stay in that moment a bit longer. She burries her face in his shoulder. He smells really nice.

"I love you", she finds herself saying, her voice thick from crying.   
"I love you more", he replies softly.   
She thinks about protesting, but decides against it. She's about to say something, but her words turns into a yawn.   
"Tired?" he asks.  
She nods, still with her face by his shoulder. She's not sure if he saw the movement, but he must've felt it.

Without warning he stands up, taking her in his arms. She's too tired to put up a fight or even protest, so she stays still as he carries her back to their bed. He carefully lays her down before climbing underneath the covers, holding her close. Rose doesn't know why, but for some reason she finds falling asleep easier when he's holding her. 

Not that she minds it. They can talk about stuff in the morning, when they have gotten some well needed rest. It's not a problem right now. Nothing's a problem right now. 

 

They don't get so much talk done in the morning, either. Rose hasn't even had her first cup of morning tea when there's a ring at the door. The sound is so unexpected that she almost drops her tea cup. She doesn't get up, though. It's probably just some kid selling papers, or some guy wanting to explain why his company's got the best deals. It can't be anything important, so she calmly takes a sip of her tea. 

Then the Doctor's yelling at her from the shower, telling her to get the door. She's still not in a hurry though, putting down her tea cup before standing up, yawning before finally making her way towards the door. By now, the person out there's ringing the door bell constantly. It's extremely annoying, and doesn't leave her with any choice besides answering. 

It's River. In other words, the last person she expected to see. She looks like she didn't get much sleep either, dark lines under her eyes. Her sleepwear doesn't really fit her, and Rose guesses it's because she's borrowed one of Amy's. 

"Good morning, River. How may I help you?" she says sarcasticly, wanting to prove that this really isn't the best time.  
"Amy and Rory's having an argument", she states simply.  
"Okay? And..."  
"I need to stay with you guys."

Before Rose can even start to think about what to say, River pushes her out of the way and enters her apartment like she owned the place. What the hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And EVEN MORE DRAMA! Sometimes I feel like this story's never going to end, you know


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters guys, can you believe it!? And I had plans to make this story short xD I want to thank everyone that has read and left feedback so far! Love u so much guys

“She can’t stay here!” Rose insists for the 100th time.  
The Doctor covers his face with his hands, sighing deeply.  
“Yes, but… You don’t get it, do you? You must’ve felt pretty uncomfortable when you were a kid and your parents were fighting. Right?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, pretending that last part didn’t give her that unpleasant feeling in the chest. She wants to tell him she hasn’t got any memories of that, she was far too young when the accident happened. It’s a wierd feeling, loving someone with all your heart and still not telling them about that one event that helped shape you into who you are.

Shaking her head to remove those thoughts, Rose throws a quick glance towards the living room. River's laying on her back on the couch, eyes closed. It doesn't look like she's asleep, though. She's very aware of the fact that being in the same house as a couple who's having an loud argument isn't the best feeling, thank you.

The Doctor runs his hands over his face.  
"You know what? I don't get what your problem is. Just let her stay, it's not really a big deal."  
"No, but it becomes kind of a big deal when the person in question acts like she owns the house she's going to stay in."

The Doctor ignores her, showing his hands into his pant pockets. He paces around a room for a short moment, before turning to face his girlfriend once more.  
"Why don't you want her to stay?"  
"Why do you _want_ her to stay?"  
"Because... She's a human being, that's it! A human being like you and me, who needs help."  
"Yes, but she's not a kid! She can take care of herself just fine!"

"And she's listening to every word you are saying", River adds from the living room couch, making them both jump in suprise.  
She leaves her spot on the couch, gets up and walks over to the doorway leading to the kitchen. She leans again the doorframe, without a word.

When the few minutes of silence ends, it's Rose that speaks:  
"River, every couple has arguments. Every single one, in the entire world! It's a part of life, fighting with the person closest to you. And besides, you are an adult, fully capable of taking care of yourself."  
River watches her, without even reacting to her words. She turns back to the Doctor, facing him.

"Please, love. It'll only be for a few days, anyway. It'll feel like no time at all, and it might even be fun", he whispers, his mouth right below her ear.  
Rose doesn't reply right away, she gives herself time to really think about it.

Why does it seem like such a bad idea, anyway? Why does the thought of River living under the same roof as them make her stomach hurt in a very uncomfortable way? It'll only be for a few days, the Doctor said. It's not like the three of them needs to spend every minute awake in each other's company. It'll still be her and the Doctor, only plus one. Right? They'll still get their alone time, their evening cuddles and midnight conversations. Right?

The problem with being happy with the situation, Rose realizes, is that you get unhappy the moment you realize something might change. Oh, come on! It could actually be fun, having an extra flatmate. It's not like she'll get in the way of stuff. Right?

Rose turns towards River again, taking a deep breath. She's got a slight feeling she might regret this later.

"Alright, you can stay. But not very long, okay?"

 

"Come on, pick up", Rose whispers to herself, pressing her phone against her ear.  
She's almost given up, when the person on the other line finally picks up their phone.  
"Yes?" her friend replies in her famous, Scottish accent.  
"Hi, Amy. I just... Are you okay?"  
"Of course I'm okay!"  
"Are you sure about that? Cause, River's here, and she told me that you and Ro-"  
"What? Nah, it's fine. Just a bit of disagreement, I'm sure she's making it sound worse than it is. She was the one who wanted to leave, I couldn't stop her or anything."  
"Okay... But, are you sure you are alright? Like, really?"  
"Yes, _really_. Rose, I'll be fine. No, we'll be fine. Eventually..."

After ending the call, Rose isn't sure if she should believe her.

 

Their bedroom door's closed.

They've never had to do that before, making sure their conversations and whispered words stays betwwen them. They've never had to hide anything like that, they used to be free to be as loud as they want.

Now though, they are whispering. Not cause it's romantic or cozy or because they are tired, simply because they don't want River to hear everything that's being said.

"I don't like this", Rose confesses, voice low and shaky.  
"What are you talking about, love?"  
"I just... _This_."  
"Rose, this is the least we can do", the Doctor insists.  
She hums in respons, her fingers drawing meaningless patterns across his chest. He places his hand on top of her, stilling its movement.

"I love you", she whispers into the darkness of their shared bedroom.  
"I love you too", he whispers back, kissing her.  
She tries to pull away once she thinks the kiss is over, but he seems to have a different plan. He grabs her hips, and somehow maneges to get her right on top of him. The moment they break the kiss he moves his hand over her back, slowly moving lower.

"Doctor... We-we can't", she hisses out between her teeth.  
He freezes, and he seems so disappointed.  
"What's wrong, Rose?"  
He strokes his thumb up and down her cheek, obviously believing he did something he wasn't supposed to. Rose nods towards the closed door, and he seems to get it.

"Oh. B-but the door's closed, and the last time I looked she was sound asleep."  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but I really don't feel like... doing anything right now."

She hates to admit it, but it's the truth. She's so tired after everything that's happened, she just wants to sleep. She can see the hurt in the Doctor's eyes, see how he struggles to hide the fact that he's upset. She understands him, and honestly feels a little bad for him. Who wouldn't, with those big sad eyes? Rose dies a little inside.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry. I just... I don't feel like it. And besides, with River sleeping just outside...", she mumbles, her voice dying away after the last part.  
She presses a kiss to his temple, and that seems to help him relax a little. He presses his body against hers, whimpering. There's no way she could miss how hard he is.

That doesn't change anything, she still isn't in the mood for any form of sex. She rolls off him, instead cuddling close to his chest. She can feel him tense up, like he's in horrible pain. Rose mentally kicks herself.

Running her hands up and down his arm to get his attention, she speaks to him once more.  
"Doctor, do...? Do you need to... um... Finish yourself off?"  
He shakes his head.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
She kisses him.  
"I'm alright, promise", he insists.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. She's talking to him, but he can't really tell what she's saying. He's so busy keeping his focus on anything but how unbelievebly hard he is. Bloody hormones! It's not like he can do anything, anyway. Your Dom's words is the law, it's as simple as that.

It's not very long until Rose falls asleep, safe in his arms. That makes him happy. Almost happy enough to distract him from how badly he wants her.


	31. Chapter 31

Somehow - the Doctor has no idea how - he actually maneged to fall asleep. He felt better a few hours after midnight, and after focusing on nothing but turn-offs, he maneged to relax. He fell asleep not long after his stubborn erection finally went soft, his dream a confusing blur of events.

He's pulled from his suprisingly peacefull sleep by the beeping of Rose's alarm clock. She groans, turns it off and rolls over. He decides to let her have her little moment, the last time he tried to coax her into getting up before she was ready, he got hit in the face by a pillow. And besides, watching her sleep has become one of his favorite activities. Call him creepy, he just really loves that girl. So much he thinks his heart'll burst, sometimes. He reaches his hand out, brushing a few locks of hair from her face. She murmurs something, lifting her head a few inches from the pillow. Her eyes are still half closed, her face full of sleepyness. 

Then the moment's over. The couple jump at the sound of the high-pitched yell from the other side of the bedroom door:  
"What the hell was that sound!?"  
It takes a few seconds for them to realize who the voice belongs to, and when they do they exchange a look of something very close to pure horror. 

River. 

Yesterday's events replays itself in Rose's mind, and she remembers why they havn't got the bloody flat for themselfs anymore. She wouldn't say she regrets her decision though, since that would make her feel like a horrible person. Right now, she's too tired to really think about stuff like that. That's probably the reason for her next outburst:

"It was a bloody alarm clock! Cause, believe it or not, some people actually have a work to go to! Some people do something with their bloody li-!"  
The Doctor grabs her arm before she's got the chance to jump up from the bed in anger. She struggles for a moment as he drags her back into bed. 

"Rose? Rose, calm down. Hey, listen. Don't listen to her, she doesn't really know what she's saying. She's never had this kind of life, remember? Come on, you need to get to work."  
Rose opens her mouth, wanting to say something but doesn't. She gives him a quick nod instead, swallowing and getting up from the bed. It's such a wierd feeling, him suddenly helping her and making her feel better. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? 

She doesn't really know. 

After having a quick shower and getting dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, Rose feels better. She honestly doesn't know what she was worried about, they can probably make this work. When she enters the kitchen, River's sitting at the table eating a toast with cheese. Like it was her house... It looks like she's half asleep, her cheek resting on one of her hands, yawning like every fifh second. 

The Doctor moves his attention from his bowl of cereal, pressing a quick kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. She giggles, grabs his chin and presses their lips together. She leaves with a playful wave, the Doctor never taking taking his eyes off her. Once she's on the other side of the front door he sighs softly, returning to eating without a word. 

 

They finish their breakfast without sharing as much as a sound, him and River. Actually, they barely even look at each other. The air is thick with tension and awkwardness. But, that's something to expect when you're reunited with someone you don't even remember you've met. 

"You really love her, don't you?"  
"Who?"  
"The girl. You really love her."  
"Her name's Rose. But, yes, I love her. How did you know?"  
"Oh, it wasn't hard. The way you look at her..."  
"Yeah. That's what love's like, I guess. What about you? Did you... I mean... Have you been in love?" he rambles, looking down at his feet.

River lets out a long breath, looking up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes.  
"One time, yes. It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before: wonderfull and heartbreaking at the same time."  
The Doctor places a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.  
"I bet he was something very special, then."

It's like something small dies inside of River after hearing those words. She closes her eyes, giving a tiny nod.   
"I... I need to..."  
She leaves his side without finishing the sentence. 

 

Rose expects to find her flat in chaos, for a reason she's not aware of. She finds the opposite: two people, not paying attention to each other. Both of them completely ignoring the other. Eventually, it becomes clear that neither of them seem to mind that. It's like there's this wordless agreement between the two. She's not sure if she should cry or laugh. 

The Doctor leaves his spot on the couch to greet her, giving her a hug and a soft kiss. She can't help it when she buries her fingertips in hia hair. He responds to the contact with a soft noise, pressing his body against her.

"Keep that stuff in the bedroom, please!"  
Until now, River hasn't said a word. She's sitting cross legged in a corner, reading a magazine that doesn't really look intresting. 

Rose sighs, quietly reminding herself that she'll only stay a few days.


	32. Chapter 32

"Me? Jealous? Of River? No way!"

The Doctor peers fondly at her throught the darkness, shaking his head.  
"You don't seem to like her very much, 's all."  
"You don't seem to like her very much. When I came home today, you guys were treating each other like air."  
"Weeell... That what you expect, isn't it? I mean, with someone you don't really kn-"  
"But you do know her! You heard her tell the story!"

The Doctor sighs, rolling over onto his back. Rose cuddles into his side, her cheek on his chest.  
"Hey, look at me. I didn't- Hey. I know it must be hard, okay? But-"  
"But? What do you mean with that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, it must be something."  
"Doctor..."  
"Rose", he repeats, in the same annoyed voice as she used, not failing to make her smile a little.  
The tension loosens up a bit with that, and it makes Rose feel a little better. She places her head on his chest, relaxing. He responds by running a hand up and down her arm in soft motions. She sighs in content.  
"I'm just... scared, you know."  
That alerts his attention.  
"Scared? What for, love?"  
"I just... Nah, it's stupid, really."  
He reacts to that, shaking his head.  
"It can't be stupid if it's worriying you, that's for sure. So, what's going on?"  
Rose simply groans. Does she have to? It seems like it, judging by the concerned look on his face.  
"Okay, then. This is probably gonna make me sound like an idiot, but... I don't know, I keep feeling that your happiness is my responsebility."  
"Rose-"  
"I told you it was stupid, just forget about it."  
"Rose."  
"What?"  
"I just wanted to tell you, you've got no reason to feel that way."  
"I know, I know... Which is why it makes me seem stupid! ...Wait, did that even make sense?"  
"Not really, no."  
"I thought so."

There's a nanosecond of complete silence before they start giggling, both of them kind of triggered by the other's smile. For that moment, Rose forgets what she was even worried about. He has some very wierd effects on her, and one of them is making her feel like the happiest girl on the entire Earth. 

Then the happy moment's over, and his face turns dead serious. He takes a long breath, like people do when they are preparing to say or confess something they find hard to say. This can't be good. 

"I think I kind of, um... Hurtriversfeelings", he breaths out, the words blending together into a mess of nonsense.  
"I'm sorry, what was that? Could you repeat that, and maybe a bit slower this time?" Rose asks him, not able to stop the giggle escaping her mouth.  
The Doctor obviously doesn't share her amusment, his eyes glued to the ceiling fan's spinning motion.  
"I said that, I think I kind of hurt River's feelings today."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
Still not looking at her, he starts to explain:  
"I didn't mean to, obviously! It just... I told her how much I love you, and then I asked her if she'd ever been in love. She said that she had, but when I tried talking to her about it she seemed to get all upset, told me she had to go and do something."  
"And that's why you weren't talking to each other?"  
"That might've been the reason, yes,"  
"Maybe the person she talked about didn't love her back? I mean, that is kind of a sore spot when it comes to young girls. Believe me, I know. I spend the entire first grade with a crush on a host for one of those silly children's shows. Whenever someone told me he was too old for me or that he didn't knew who I was, I, I would hit them with my pink My Little Pony bag."

The Doctor turns to look at her, not being able to stop the grin spreading across his face at the thought of that.  
"Are you serious? Oh god, you are! I can totally see it in front of me! That's so you!" he exclaims.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do I seem like a maniac who runs around smacking people with my bag?"  
"I don't know, you might be..."  
"Hey!" she exclaims, giving his upper arm a playful slap.  
"Ow! That hurt!" he whines.  
"Well, you asked for it."  
"Did not!" he protests. 

She runs her palm over his bare chest, her face hovering a few inches over his. She could just lean down and kiss him, it wouldn't take much. She does. He responds with a soft hum, biting into her bottom lip when she's just about to pull away. She groans, pulling her lip free from between his teeth.

"Whoah, now. What was that for?" she hisses softly.  
She presses her tights against each other, realizing how turned on she actually is. It's almost scary sometimes, the effect he has on her. But, on the other hand, she doesn't think she would change anything. 

He wants her as well, rubbing himself into her tight in search for friction. Rose holds her breath, her heart pounding. The bedroom door might be closed, but it's not thick. And River's still sleeping on the couch, just outside the door. 

That thought gives her a wierd, funny feeling. She's not sure what it is or why it's there. She's not given any time to think about it though, since the Doctor has maneged to find - and in currently pressing tiny kisses at - that special little spot right behind her left ear. She can't form any sound except gasps and tiny moans. She does try to keep quiet, but she's not sure she's doing a good job at it.

"Love... you", she maneges to hiss out.  
Instead of replying with words, he presses a kiss to her lips. He's got his arms wrapped around her, and she leans into his embrace. She burries her face in his hair, a few strands tickling her nose, making her giggle. He exhales deeply, none of them saying anything for a moment. 

The comfortable silence is broken, eventually, by very loud sound of Rose's yawn. Their arousal died away as they sat in each other's arms, and now she's just tired. The Doctor puts his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to lay down on the bed. She cuddles close to him as he lays down next to her, smiling softly into the darkness. 

 

The next day, the Doctor is determined to apologizing to River. The woman in question accepts his apology, insisting that it wasn't his fault and she should be the one being sorry.

"Doctor, it's my fault, okay?"  
"May I ask what happened?"  
River sighs deeply, looking down at the floor.  
"Yes, you may. The thing is... My crush... Well, it wasn't a he."  
"Oh. O-okay. I'm not judging you, if that's what you think. Oh no, that's not my job. Sorry, I'm rambling again. Sorry. I just... What happened between you? If you don't mind me asking, though."  
"No no. I might as well tell you, now. We weren't allowed to be together, simply. Not by any homophobic law or something like that, my Dom simply didn't like the idea of two of his Subs being in a relationship. We maneged to keep it secret for a while, but it didn't last very long. "

After the last part, her voice dies away with a sad sigh. Rose's head comes into view in the kitchen doorway, her expression turning into an concerned one. It doesn't matter if she doesn't really like the person in question, she can't really handle anyone looking sad while she's able to do something about it. 

"River? You okay?"  
"'m fine", she mutters in response. 

They end up drinking tea, all three of them gathered around the kitchen table. River decides she might as well share her tragic love story with Rose as well, and the blonde's fears vanishes when she learns that her latest room mate isn't even attracted to males. It came as kind of a shock to her, but she kind of made a promise long ago never to judge anyone. 

The Doctor cracks a joke about something, and the other two breaks into a laughing fit, Rose almost spitting her tea all over the table. 

She remembers thinking that she's happy, that life isn't bad at all.


End file.
